


Then Comes a Mist and a Weeping Rain

by JamJay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Ottavo anno, Romance, traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamJay/pseuds/JamJay
Summary: Piove sempre per Draco Malfoy. Metaforicamente. E letteralmente. Sin da quando aveva accidentalmente Evocato una nuvola. Una nuvola che è sempre così arrabbiata. Ottavo Anno a Hogwarts. - Autrice Originale. FaithWood. Traduzione di: JamieJay
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 5





	Then Comes a Mist and a Weeping Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Then Comes a Mist and a Weeping Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/234222) by [Faith Wood (faithwood)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithwood/pseuds/Faith%20Wood). 



> Word Count: 20417
> 
> Note Dell’Autrice Originale: “Il titolo è preso dal romanzo Phantastes di George McDonald (Le Fate Dell’Ombra, titolo in Italiano), perché è ridicolmente appropriato se preso letteralmente.”
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter e tutti i personaggi della saga sono di proprietà di JK Rowling e di chiunque ne possieda i diritti. Questa storia non ha alcun fine di lucro, né intende infrangere alcuna legge su diritti di pubblicazione e copyright.
> 
> Dall'account di FaithWood (Ao3, Fanfiction.net e LiveJournal)  
> Se volete tradurre le mie storie, fate pure. Non serve chiedere. Qualsiasi lingua, qualsiasi storia. Per favore, sappiate che varie traduzioni sono già state scritte e ne ho perso traccia. Fare una piccola ricerca prima di iniziare a tradurre potrebbe essere una buona idea. La stessa cosa vale per le podfic, varie remix, ecc. Solo, non copiate un mio lavoro postandolo come vostro. Grazie e divertitevi! Inoltre, per favore non postate le mie storie su Goodreads e siti simili, dove sembra che vengano vendute effettivamente per soldi. E' strano; per favore non fatelo. Perchè lo fate?"

###  **Then Comes a Mist and a Weeping Rain**

  
Il mantello era fradicio nel giro di minuti. Dopo tre incantesimi Impervius, molti incantesimi per asciugarsi e anche dopo aver fatto apparire un ombrello, persino i pantaloni erano bagnati.  
  
Draco tirò il cappuccio il più basso possibile così da risparmiare almeno il viso dalla spietata pioggia. Si aspettava quasi che la nuvola scendesse giù, si affacciasse oltre il cappuccio e gli schizzasse pioggia negli occhi. Arrivati a questo punto non si sarebbe sorpreso. Quando aveva fatto apparire l’ombrello durante il tragitto verso l’Infermeria, la nuvola gli aveva avvolto la testa, riempiendogli il naso e la bocca di nebbia fredda quanto i fantasmi. Travolto dal panico aveva fatto sparire l’ombrello senza pensarci due volte.  
  
“Almeno non ci sono fulmini,” disse Goyle confortante, seduto su un letto a distanza di sicurezza dalla nuvola piovosa del compagno.  
  
Draco gemette, desiderando che Goyle non lo avesse detto. La frase era sembrata più profetica che confortante. Senza contare che la nuvola sembrava avere una coscienza. Se Draco avesse avuto il coraggio di guardare, sicuramente l’avrebbe vista fremere alla parola _fulmine_. L’ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno era essere fulminato.  
  
“Oh cielo,” disse Madam Pomfrey entrando nell’Infermeria. “Povero ragazzo. Ti serviranno litri di Pozione Peperina, fidati.” Si avvicinò velocemente a Draco con la bacchetta in mano. “Sei sempre stato un po’ delicato.”  
  
“Delicato?” soffiò Draco, indignato.  
  
“ _Meteolojinx Recanto!_ Urlò Pomfrey. Quando non successe nulla, si schiarì la gola e provò di nuovo. “ _Meteolojinx Recanto!_ ”  
  
Draco trattenne il respiro, allarmato. “Il Professor Flitwick lo ha già provato,” sbottò. “Lei avrebbe dovuto avere un’idea migliore.” Le dita dell’Infermiera si strinsero intorno alla bacchetta e Draco aggiunse velocemente, “Madam.”  
  
I successivi tre incantesimi di Pomfrey furono non-verbali ma Draco riconobbe facilmente _Finite Incantatem_ , _Evanesco_ e, con orrore di Draco, l’incantesimo Impervius, il che stava a significare che l’infermiera aveva già rinunciato ad annullare l’incantesimo e si concentrava a diminuirne gli effetti. Quando la donna prese la Pozione Peperina Draco perse la pazienza, saltando giù dal letto e schizzando acqua ovunque. Pomfrey fece un veloce passo indietro.  
  
“Non ho l’influenza e non mi serve la pozione! Ho una nuvola gigante sopra di me e apprezzerei molto se lei la facesse _sparire_.” La nuvola in questione rombò minacciosamente. Draco credette di vedere un flash luminoso con la coda degli occhi, ma non osò alzare lo sguardo.  
  
Pomfrey annuì impassibile. “Si, proprio come mi aspettavo,” disse e prese una Pozione Calmante. “Un cucchiaio di Peperina tutte le mattine e uno di Pozione Calmante ogni sei ore,” ordinò.  
  
Draco cercò di resistere la voglia di sbattere il piede a terra. “E’ un incantesimo fatto male,” disse a denti stretti, “non una questione di salute.”  
  
“Questa è la tua opinione professionale, Signor Malfoy?”  
  
“E’ fottuto buon senso!” urlò Draco. Il flash luminoso era evidente questa volta. I capelli dietro il collo si alzarono e il biondo era sicuro di aver sentito una scossa elettrica lungo il corpo. O poteva essere semplicemente il panico.  
  
Pomfrey alzò talmente tanto le sopracciglia che quasi raggiunsero i capelli. “Consiglierei di usare un cucchiaio molto grosso.” Tirò su con il naso e passò le pozioni a Draco, il quale aveva poca scelta se non prenderle. Era l’unico rimedio offerto. “Puoi saltare le lezioni oggi,” aggiunse e Goyle gioì, saltando giù dal letto. “Per quanto riguarda te, Signor Goyle,” disse Pomfrey ad alta voce, “Hai concluso il tuo lavoro di accompagnatore, puoi tornare in classe.”  
  
Goyle aveva l’aria così abbattuta che Draco provò pena.  
“La mia natura delicata ha bisogno di supporto morale,” disse solennemente.  
  
Draco sospettò fortemente che l’infermiera si stesse sforzando per non alzare gli occhi al cielo. “Molto bene, allora.” Sospirò. “Andate.”  
  
Goyle sembrava ancora avvilito e Draco gli si avvicinò schizzando acqua; le scarpe erano zuppe e si pentì di essersi seduto sul letto. Il mantello gli avrebbe protetto i piedi se fosse rimasto dritto.  
  
“Significa niente lezioni per te dopotutto. _Sei tu_ il mio supporto morale,” disse impaziente. Ripensò alle proprie parole. Ebbero l’effetto di un pugno in pieno stomaco quando si rese conto quanto fossero vere. Goyle _era_ il suo supporto morale. L’unico amico che gli era rimasto dentro quel maledetto castello. _Questo si che è deprimente._  
  
Goyle era troppo confuso per ritrovare la gioia di poco prima. “Cosa fanno i supporti morali?” chiese, le folte sopracciglia accigliate.  
  
Draco considerò la domanda. Goyle aveva il vizio di chiedere le cose più strane. “Mangia cioccolata e chiacchiera un po’,” disse infine.  
Goyle sorrise, rilassandosi. “Posso farlo.”  
  
“Andiamo,” aggiunse Draco lanciando un’ultima occhiataccia verso Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Aveva uno sguardo snervante quando gli disse gentilmente, “Torna come prima cosa domani mattina, caro, e vedremo se l’incantesimo sarà più comprensivo.”  
  
Draco annuì, accigliandosi. Si chiese se gli avesse letto nel pensiero e aveva provato pena. _Ho molti amici al di fuori della scuola e sono tutti ricchi e potenti_ , le disse mentalmente, giusto nel caso in cui fosse segretamente una Legilimens, e si sforzò di chiudere la mente prima di trascinare fuori Goyle.  
  
Fuori c’era il temporale. Il vento cercava insistentemente di soffiare la pioggia attraverso le alte finestre di Hogwarts ma queste erano incantate per respingerla. Draco desiderò che chiunque fosse stato a incantarle, si trovasse li con lui per aiutarlo. Forse era stato Dumbledore.  
  
“Essere il tuo supporto morale significa che devo bagnarmi anche io?” chiese Goyle con il fiatone dopo che si furono allontanati dall’Infermeria e aver girato l’angolo.  
  
Draco lasciò velocemente l’amico, realizzando che nella fretta di andarsene aveva trascinato Goyle a un ritmo che non riusciva a seguire. Peggio ancora, apparentemente se toccava qualcosa o qualcuno, la nuvola con la sua pioggia scrosciante si estendeva felicemente anche su di loro.  
  
“Scusa,” gli disse e prese la bacchetta, tenendola con la mano fredda e bagnata. Lanciò un incantesimo per asciugare Goyle prima che quest’ultimo pensasse di farlo da solo, il che lo avrebbe probabilmente portato a dar fuoco alla propria divisa. Una visione di Goyle immerso nelle fiamme fu improvvisamente chiara davanti agli occhi di Draco. Guardò in basso e mise via la bacchetta con dita tremanti.  
  
“Ecco, tutto asciutto,” disse dopo qualche minuto, dopo aver rialzato lo sguardo.  
  
“Grazie.” Goyle accarezzò la sua divisa, impressionato, come se non avesse mai visto una cosa simile in vita sua. Un sorriso tirò le labbra di Draco. Era facile impressionare Goyle.  
  
“Andiamo. Ho bisogno di una doccia. Una doccia _calda_ ,” disse Draco e si voltò, marciando verso la loro sala comune, aspettandosi di essere seguito.  
  
La sala comune si trovava in una delle torri più alte nell’ala est del castello, la quale era sfortunatamente anche una delle più piccole. Solo la sala comune era spaziosa; i dormitori erano piccoli e soffocanti, ognuno con tre letti e un piccolo armadio. Il dormitorio di Draco sembrava anche più piccolo di quanto non fosse grazie alla compagnia di Goyle e Ernie Macmillan: entrambi russavano piuttosto sonoramente e tra la stazza di Goyle e l’ego di Ernie, era un miracolo che la stanza riuscisse a contenerli tutti.  
  
_Se non anneghiamo stanotte sarà un altro miracolo,_ pensò. Ernie sarebbe rimasto inorridito appena avrebbe realizzato il fallimento di Pomfrey nel far sparire la nuvola di Draco. A dirla tutta, fin da subito, Ernie non era stato felicissimo di dover condividere il dormitorio con i Serpeverde. Tutte le sere prima di andare a dormire lanciava una dozzina di incantesimi di protezione intorno alla sua parte della stanza, apparentemente convinto che Draco e Goyle avrebbero cercato di ucciderlo nel sonno. Draco gli aveva giurato che non sarebbe mai successo. “Se mai dovessi decidere di ucciderti, Ernie,” gli aveva detto una sera, “stai pur certo che lo farò in un posto che non sia così facilmente legato a me.” Da quel momento, Ernie si assicurava di non girare senza essere accompagnato.  
  
Draco ancora dubitava della sua decisione di tornare a Hogwarts. Aveva avuto poca scelta. Al corrente del fatto che gli studenti non avevano ricevuto la corretta istruzione l’anno precedente, Hogwarts aveva aperto le sue porte a tutti gli studenti che non avevano passato i M.A.G.O. o che avevano deciso di non affrontarli. Draco aveva creduto di averli passati, ma gli esaminatori erano stati tutti contrari. Un ricordo particolarmente amaro era l’aver visto il Professor Tofty scuotere il capo tristemente quando Draco aveva fallito nell’evocare un patronus corporeo. “Ricordo i suoi G.U.F.O., Signor Malfoy,” aveva detto mentre scribacchiava un “Deludente?” sulla vecchia, gialla pergamena. “Può fare meglio di così.”  
  
Dopo quell’episodio Draco aveva tre scelte: Durmstrang, studiare a casa o Hogwarts. Durmstrang gli era sembrata fredda e sgradevole, studiare a casa improbabile e noioso e Hogwarts una tortura. Ma era anche la migliore opzione. Sarebbe stato uno stupido a non andare.  
  
Si fermò improvvisamente quando un centauro di pietra dall’aria arcigna allungò la mano, il palmo in avanti, e urlò: “Alt!”  
  
“Sei prepotente per essere un cavallo,” borbottò il biondo.  
  
Il centauro lo ignorò e disse, “La lista completa dei compiti di domani o non potrai passare.”  
  
Goyle sbuffò. “Domani è Sabato.”  
  
“Lunedì allora,” insistette il centauro.  
  
“Un tema sull’Unzione del Dottor Ubbly e un tema sulle Principali Eccezioni della Legge di Gamp sulla Trasfigurazione Elementale,” recitò Draco.  
Il centauro sembrava ancora in attesa.  
  
Draco digrignò i denti. “ _Prima il dovere, poi il piacere_ ” borbottò irritato. Il bagliore di un lampo seguì le sue parole.  
  
Il centauro si spostò di lato. “Potete passare!”  
  
Draco entrò nella sala comune sbattendo i piedi. “Odio la Granger. Di chi è stata la brillante idea di affidare a lei la decisione delle parole d’ordine della torre?”  
  
“Della McGonagall!” esclamò Goyle, fiero di conoscere la risposta. Si riprese subito. “Era una di quelle domande retoriche, vero?”  
  
“Astuta osservazione,” rispose Draco, fissando cupamente la pozzanghera formata ai suoi piedi. Rabbrividì e si ricordò di aver programmato una doccia calda. Non che la sua pelle avesse bisogno di altra acqua, ma non sapeva come altro gestire il freddo.  
  
Mezz’ora dopo si sentiva veramente meglio. In qualche modo la doccia lo aveva scaldato, si era cambiato dai vestiti bagnati e aveva indossato i suoi stivali di pelle di drago e il mantello più pesante che possedeva. Bevve un po’ della Pozione Peperina, il che lo fece sentire immediatamente meglio, e un bel cucchiaio di Pozione Calmante, il quale sembrò non avere alcun effetto a parte il fargli venire sonno. Nel momento in cui si sentì meglio la nuvola scura si rimpicciolì, diventò di un grigio chiaro e volò più alta sulla sua testa. Una pioggerella scendeva pigramente, le gocce leggere e calde.  
Si sistemò nella sala comune, su una delle poltrone morbide vicino al camino e passò le successive due ore a dare fondo alla sua scorta di dolci insieme a Goyle. Approfittò dell’opportunità per insegnare all’amico a giocare a scacchi. Draco aveva insegnato le regole degli scacchi più volte a Goyle in passato, ma sembravano evaporare velocemente dalla sua testa.  
  
Per quando il resto dei loro compagni cominciò a rientrare nella sala comune, il mantello di Draco aveva cominciato a gocciolare e la nuvola sulla sua testa di era gonfiata, sgorgando pioggia sul ragazzo e la sua poltrona.  
  
“Per la miseria!” urlò Ernie mentre tutti si avvicinavano con prudenza, evitando l’alluvione che minacciava di ricoprire tutto il pavimento. “Pomfrey non ti ha aggiustato?”  
  
“Gli ha dato la pozione Calmante e la Peperina,” disse Goyle prontamente.  
  
Draco sussultò, desiderando, non per la prima volta, che Goyle imparasse che solo perché conosceva la risposta non significava che doveva rispondere alla domanda. Questa nuova caratterista di Goyle era completamente colpa di Draco. Durante l’estate aveva dato ripetizioni al compagno e una delle cose che gli aveva costantemente ripetuto era: “Quando sai la risposta, non esitare a rispondere.” Doveva servire a incoraggiarlo e aiutarlo a acquisire un po’ di fiducia in sé stesso, ma Goyle lo aveva preso piuttosto alla lettera. Draco non intendeva dire che avrebbe dovuto rispondere la verità tutte le volte, ma era troppo tardi ormai. Goyle si aspettava che si sentisse compiaciuto ogni qual volta rispondeva prontamente e correttamente a una domanda. Si aspettava che fosse compiaciuto anche quando non picchiava, mutilava o malediva uno studente che lo aveva accidentalmente colpito passando nei corridoi. Draco gli aveva detto che non doveva assolutamente farlo a meno che non fosse lui stesso a richiederlo. Greg aveva coscienziosamente obbedito a ogni parola e Draco non voleva fargli perdere quella fiducia in sé stesso. Che avrebbe fatto Goyle senza di lui?  
Draco gli sorrise e annuì.  
  
“Pozione Calmante?” ripeté Granger, accigliandosi, mentre prendeva la bacchetta e cominciava a far sparire l’acqua e ad asciugare tappeti con l’accuratezza di un elfo domestico.  
  
“Perso la pazienza con la Pomfrey, eh?” ghignò Weasley e prese posto sulla poltrona vuota, in mezzo a Draco e Goyle. Le pozzanghere d’acqua sotto le scarpe non sembravano infastidirlo.  
  
“Credo che glie l’abbia data perché la nuvola diventa più scura quando si arrabbia,” rispose Goyle.  
  
Draco sarebbe rimasto impressionato dalle sue conclusioni se non fosse stato distratto nel complottare un modo per farlo stare zitto.  
  
“Interessante.” Granger mise via la bacchetta e si strinse vicino a Weasley. Lui fece finta di non farla sedere e lottarono, dimenandosi e spingendosi a vicenda poi Weasley le mise un braccio intorno alle spalle e la baciò.  
  
Draco spostò lo sguardo. Si ricordò improvvisamente del perché gli studenti generalmente evitavano le poltrone davanti al caminetto, lasciandole al Trio di Grifondoro. Se non avevi abbastanza forza per occuparle tutte e tre, conveniva lasciar perdere e sedersi altrove o saresti stato costretto a subire Weasley e Granger dividere una poltrona, ridendo, bisticciando e baciandosi e ancora a discutere e a fare tutte queste cose molto rumorosamente. Anche se, la maggior parte delle volte, Draco era disposto a subirne le conseguenze se significava rubare la poltrona preferita di Potter, costringendolo a sedersi su una delle robuste sedie vicino alle finestre. Potter non si era mai lamentato ad alta voce, ma Draco si gustava il suo broncio scontroso.  
  
“Allora.” Ernie apparve dietro Hermione e Ron. Fissava Draco con apprensione. “Pensi di dormire qui, quindi?” chiese cercando di sembrare casuale ma riuscendo solo a sembrare speranzoso.  
  
“Oh Ernie, caro!” la voce di Millicent suonò dietro Draco, facendolo saltare. “Puoi dormire nel mio letto se hai paura di annegare sta notte,” miagolò.  
Ernie sembrava allarmato.  
  
“Non far caso a lui, Draco,” disse Millie dolcemente. “E’ stato colpito da un fulmine due volte oggi durante Incantesimi. Credo che gli sia venuta la fobia.”  
  
Draco guardò verso Ernie, notando gli occhi leggermente strabici e i capelli dritti. Gli stavano anche bene. Assomigliava un po’ a Potter.  
  
“Il mio Incantesimo Atmosferico era eseguito perfettamente,” disse Ernie con dignità. “La mia mira era leggermente fuori, tutto qui.”  
  
“Ah,” sospirò Millie con aria delusa. “In effetti hai l’aria di uno che non ha una buona mira. Bhe, allora, ritiro la mia offerta. Non puoi dividere il letto con me sta notte. Sembri un po’ inutile. Mi piacciono i ragazzi con la mira impeccabile.”  
  
Ernie arrossì come un peperone, borbottando qualcosa di incomprensibile.  
  
Weasley ghignò. “Dai Ernie, credi che l’acqua arriverà all’altezza del letto e affogherai?”  
  
“Ma guarda quella nuvola!” rispose il Tassorosso e indicò sopra la testa di Draco. “Sta _crescendo_.”  
  
“Presto ricoprirà tutto il castello e ci affogherà tutti,” disse Millie gravemente.  
  
Granger sbuffò una risata. “E’ solo pioggia, Ernie. Credo che sopravvivrai.”  
  
“Ultime parole famose,” borbottò Ernie ma sembrava sentirsi meglio ora che Hermione gli aveva assicurato che non sarebbe morto. Se ne andò, lanciando occhiate tra Draco e la tempesta fuori con sospetto, come se pensasse che anche il brutto tempo fosse colpa del Serpeverde.  
  
“Oh il mio povero Draco,” cinguettò Millie, “sei completamente fradicio. Vuoi un mantello asciutto?”  
  
Draco non riusciva a capire se era gentile o lo stesse prendendo in giro. Il suo tono era fin troppo dolce e smorfioso per non essere finto.  
  
“Ti serve un impermeabile,” proclamò Granger. “Sono sicura che qualcuno ne avrà uno.” Si guardò intorno come se cercasse di decidere chi di loro era più probabile possederne.  
  
“Sto indossando un’impermeabile,” disse irritato il biondo. “E’ incantato per respingere l’acqua. Mi è costato un bel po’ di Galeoni in più per questo. Non serve a gran che, no?”  
  
“Intendevo un impermeabile Babbano. Hai cercato di proteggerti solo con la magia. Potresti—“  
  
“No, non potrei!” le rispose velocemente. “Non ho bisogno dei tuoi stupidi impermeabili Babbani.” Ne aveva visti pochi tra gli studenti nati-babbani con indosso i loro impermeabili dai colori vivaci. Probabilmente avrebbe divertito da morire Granger vederlo indossare uno di quei cosi scomodi e orrendi. C’era un motivo se tutti gli studenti si liberavano dei loro impermeabili babbani nel momento in cui realizzavano che potevano proteggersi elegantemente con la magia. Vero, la magia non stava aiutando Draco al momento, ma non aveva ragione di credere che un cappotto Babbano potesse aiutarlo. I vestiti che indossava poco prima erano completamente rovinati. Per quanto avesse provato non era riuscito ad asciugarli. Quella non era pioggia normale—era un’accurata tortura, immune a ogni forma di protezione. La nuvola era il male puro, ne era certo.  
  
“Bene.” Granger scrollò le spalle.  
  
Weasley si schiarì la gola e fece un cenno verso la scacchiera sul tavolo di fronte a loro. “Stai perdendo,” informò Goyle.  
  
“Lo sa!” sbottò Draco.  
  
Ron lo fissò. “Allora, hai preso un goccio della Pozione Calmante che ti ha dato Pomfrey? E’ arrivato il momento di una seconda dose, non credi?”  
  
Draco mise il broncio e guardò altrove. Aveva una dozzina di insulti sulla punta della lingua ma si trattenne. Quale era il punto? Non c’era nessuno che avrebbe riso di Weasley insieme a lui. Nessuno avrebbe deriso Granger o guardato male Potter, una volta che quest’ultimo li avesse degnati della sua presenza. Goyle non era di aiuto. Millie e Nott non erano mai stati suoi amici. Daphne non la conosceva nemmeno; aveva un bel caratterino e se ne stava sempre in disparte. Blaise aveva passato i M.A.G.O., uno dei pochi ad avercela fatta. Aveva passato l’anno precedente a studiare di notte mentre il resto di loro erano troppo occupati a temere per la propria vita. Era sempre stato difficile turbare Blaise. Neanche i fratelli Carrow ci erano riusciti.  
  
Pansy era venuta a Hogwarts insieme a Draco ma era tornata indietro appena aveva scoperto che avrebbero condiviso la torre con le altre Case. La sua maggiore preoccupazione doveva essere stata Potter. Lui non le aveva rivolto una parola, ma troppi degli altri studenti le avevano lanciate occhiatacce. “Che faccia tosta! Presentarsi qui dopo quello che ha fatto,” Draco aveva sentito sussurrare Finnigan e così lo aveva sentito anche Pansy.  
  
Oltretutto Finnigan non era stato l’unico. Il giorno seguente Pansy aveva fatto i bagagli, dicendo “Non ho bisogno di questa merda,” e se ne era andata.  
Draco era ancora indeciso fra l’essere infastidito o sentirsi in colpa. Infastidito, perché Pansy si era arresa tanto facilmente. Non poteva aspettarsi un caldo benvenuto. Se avesse resistito, tenuto la testa alta e stretto i denti, la faccia tosta che i Grifondoro la accusavano di avere le avrebbe dato una buona occasione per guadagnarsi un po’ di rispetto durante l’anno. Negli occhi di alcune persone, se non tutte.  
  
Sentirsi in colpa, perché sapeva bene cosa gli avrebbe risposto Pansy: “Facile per te parlare.” Ed era vero, anche se Draco non la pensava così quando era tornato ad Hogwarts più di un mese prima. Tutti sapevano che Pansy si era imposta nella Sala Grande durante la Battaglia e aveva istigato gli studenti a consegnare Potter al Signore Oscuro; nessuno sapeva che Draco aveva provato a fare la stessa cosa nella Stanza delle Necessità.  
Nessuno a parte Potter, Granger e Weasley, ovviamente, ma per qualche incomprensibile ragione non avevano condiviso l’informazione con nessuno.  
Hannah Abbott gli aveva dato qualche pacca sul braccio una volta e gli aveva detto di aver sentito che Draco aveva esitato a riconoscere Potter quando Greyback lo aveva portato a Malfoy Manor. Dean Thomas gli aveva detto di aver sentito che la madre aveva mentito a Voldemort salvando così la vita di Potter e aveva preteso da Draco di sapere se era successo veramente. Quelli erano gli unici avvenimenti che il trio di Grifondoro aveva condiviso con il resto del mondo. La storia era molto più gentile della verità.  
  
Ancora non piaceva ai suoi compagni, Draco ne era sicuro, e non ne era preoccupato—neanche a lui piacevano loro—ma l’aperta ostilità che aveva incontrato Pansy non aveva mai puntato il suo dito crudele su di lui.  
  
Draco lanciò uno sguardo di sottecchi a Granger e Weasley, seduti sulla poltrona accanto a lui intenti a ridere e baciarsi. Potevano rendergli la vita a Hogwarts un vero inferno con poche parole, ma avevano deciso di non farlo. Pensavano che fosse già abbastanza miserabile così? Forse stavano semplicemente prendendo tempo? Sperando di ricattarlo a un certo punto? O rovinarlo quando meno se lo aspettava? Forse il loro silenzio era opera di Granger? Le faceva pena, come provava pena per un misero elfo domestico? O forse era stato Potter a chiedere loro di non dire nulla, solo per mostrare a Draco quanto potere aveva su di lui? “Tu mio devi tutto,” gli occhi di Potter sembravano dirgli ogni qual volta osasse guardarli.  
  
“Seriamente, Malfoy.”  
  
Draco batté le palpebre.  
  
Weasley lo stava fissando a occhi sgranati. “Ti serve dell’altra Pozione Calmante. Adesso.”  
  
Solo allora Draco lo notò: il rumore dello scrosciare dell’acqua forte nelle orecchie. Le gocce di pioggia erano grandi e pesanti e scendevano come una cascata. Guardò velocemente in alto, notando che la nuvola era raddoppiata e scura; era quasi nera, a parte qualche bagliore di luce visibile ogni tanto.  
  
La maglietta di Draco cominciava ad attaccarsi alla sua schiena. Aveva davvero bisogno di cambiare il mantello. Aveva poca fiducia nella Pozione Calmante, però.  
  
La porta della Sala Comune si aprì di scatto e due figure incappucciate fecero il loro ingresso, ognuna intenta a far fluttuare una cassa a testa accanto a loro. I compagni esultarono silenziando momentaneamente il rumore della pioggia.  
  
Granger scattò in piedi, scrutando sospettosa le facce esultanti. “Cosa c’è esattamente in quelle casse, Harry?”  
  
Draco allungò il collo per vedere Potter e Longbottom togliersi i cappucci e sorridere apertamente. Gli occhi di Potter trovarono Draco e il sorriso svanì. Aprì la bocca, battendo le palpebre ma spostò velocemente l’attenzione di nuovo su Granger.  
“Cibi, bevande… attrezzature,” rispose. “Per la festa di domani.”  
  
Granger non era felice. “Che tipo di bevande?”  
  
Potter posò le casse sul pavimento e con un movimento di bacchetta aprì la cassa più grande e fece un gesto plateale. Draco non riuscì a vedere cosa conteneva ma Potter lo informò prontamente.  
“Burrobirra,” disse per poi aggiungere, “Ovviamente.” Come se il solo sospettare che potesse essere altro lo avesse insultato.  
  
“Starai scherzando!” Millie corse verso la cassa. Si accigliò vedendo il contenuto per poi lanciare uno sguardo d’odio verso Potter.  
  
“E’ serio,” disse Longbottom facendo l’occhiolino in direzione di Granger.  
  
“Oh per l’amor del cielo.” La Grifondoro incrociò le braccia al petto. “Non è che non riuscirò a scoprire cosa c’è veramente in quelle bottiglie.”  
  
“Non se sono Incantate per diventare Burrobirra quando tu ne tocchi una,” rispose Potter.  
  
“Lo sono veramente?” Granger sembrava impressionata.  
  
“No,” ammise il moro. “Non sono riuscito a capire come fare. Però mi sono veramente impegnato e ho anche letto un libro enorme per farlo.”  
Draco non riusciva a vedere la faccia di Hermione, ma sospettò stesse sorridendo.  
  
“Harry,” gli disse lei, non più arrabbiata, “abbiamo a malapena convinto la Professoressa McGonagall a lasciarci organizzare questa festa. Non possiamo ubriacarci. Ne sarà così delusa. Non si fiderà mai più di noi.”  
  
“Hermione,” le disse Potter, imitandola, “stai guardando alla via per l’unità tra le Case” puntò il dito verso le casse. “Non rovinarla.”  
Molti risero. Draco spostò lo sguardo e smise di ascoltare.  
  
La festa era stata un’idea di Potter. Lui e Granger avevano chiesto alla Preside il permesso, affermando che era proprio ciò di cui avevano bisogno per sentirsi tutti parte della stessa Casa piuttosto che quattro diverse messe insieme per via delle circostanze. Il problema con il piano era che tutti loro facevano veramente parte di quattro Case distinte. Non appartenevano a una sola casa e nessuna quantità di alcool sarebbe riuscita a fargli credere diversamente. L’unica cosa che avevano in comune era la diffidenza e generale irritabilità. Avevano tutti scelto i loro amici, formato le loro alleanze e scelto i loro nemici sette anni prima; niente di tutto ciò poteva cambiare ora.  
Granger probabilmente faceva bene a preoccuparsi. Da sobri, potevano controllarsi. Ubriachi, le vecchie animosità sarebbero tornate a galla e la festa sarebbe finita in lacrime e maledizioni. D’altra parte, se fosse successo, la furia della McGonagall sarebbe scesa su Potter e Granger e quella era una cosa che Draco non vedeva l’ora di vedere.  
  
“Bella nuvola.”  
  
Draco si irrigidì. Potter era in piedi accanto a lui.  
  
Guardò in su e ghignò. “Ti piace? Prendine un po’.” Fece scattare la mano in avanti e prese il moro per l’avambraccio. La nuvola reagì immediatamente: si allungò sopra Potter, bagnandolo copiosamente.  
  
Il Grifondoro sputacchiò ma, per il dispiacere di Draco, rideva.  
“Sei peggio della tempesta di fuori,” disse Potter e si liberò il braccio facendo un passo indietro. Leccò via alcune gocce di pioggia dalle labbra, il sorriso scomparso.  
  
Draco realizzò il suo errore. Non avrebbe dovuto dargli modo di assaggiare la pioggia. Ora _sapeva:_ le gocce erano salate. Sembravano più lacrime, che pioggia. Draco non sapeva cosa significasse, ma non gli piaceva l’espressione negli occhi di Potter. Gli occhi verdi si riempirono di compassione.  
_Non sono le mie lacrime,_ voleva dirgli Draco, _è la nuvola._ Ma la nuvola era sua quindi anche le lacrime dovevano esserlo; era sulla sua testa contro la sua volontà ma era stato Draco a Evocarla.  
  
Potter si tolse il mantello. Scagliò diversi incantesimi e lo tenne fra le braccia, come un servo avrebbe fatto per il suo antico Lord. Guardava Draco, in attesa. “Hai veramente bisogno di un mantello asciutto.”  
  
_No, non è vero_. _E ne ho uno mio nel dormitorio,_ pensò Draco alzandosi e togliendosi il mantello zuppo. Lasciò che Potter gli posasse il pesante e caldo mantello sulle spalle, sentendosi disgustato con sé stesso. Avrebbe potuto almeno fingere di rifiutare, non arrendersi tanto facilmente. Ma c’era qualcosa di affascinante nel lasciare che Potter lo avvolgesse nel suo mantello. Per un breve secondo, sembrò un abbraccio. Lo distrasse e non reagì prontamente quando il moro si mosse davanti a lui per abbottonare la stoffa, le dita che sfioravano la sua gola.  
  
La pioggia gocciava dai capelli di Potter, cadendogli sul viso e sulle mani. Draco spostò a disagio il peso da un piede all’altro e guardò altrove. Si sentiva esposto. Si sentiva quasi come se stesse piangendo addosso a Potter, ricoprendolo di lacrime.  
  
“Prego,” gli disse Potter anche se Draco non ricordava di averlo ringraziato.  
  
“Perché mai abbiamo bisogno di Caccabombe?” si lamentò Granger dall’altra parte della stanza. Draco si voltò e la vide esaminare il contenuto delle casse insieme agli altri. Nessuno guardava lui e Potter.  
  
Il moro raggiunse velocemente Hermione. Draco fu tentato di lanciargli dietro un incantesimo per asciugarlo, visto che Potter sembrava essersene dimenticato.  
  
“Vieni a sederti qui,” disse Goyle e Draco accettò il posto sulla poltrona, grato. Quella che aveva precedentemente occupato era più una piscina che una poltrona ormai. Cercò di asciugarla svogliatamente ma non funzionò. L’acqua resisteva testardamente a qualsiasi incantesimo.  
  
Si tirò il cappuccio sulla testa e si strinse al corpo il mantello di Potter. Odorava di autunno, erbe e mele verdi e Draco respirò il profumo a pieni polmoni.  
  
“Piove a malapena ora,” lo informò Goyle dalla poltrona dove erano prima seduti Weasley e Granger.  
La nuvola era effettivamente rimpicciolita ed era più luminosa.  
  
“Inoltre,” Goyle ghignò e indicò la scacchiera. Le sue pedine ora erano di fronte a Draco. “Stai perdendo.”  
  
Draco sbuffò e vide che Potter lo stava fissando dall’altra parte della stanza.  
  
“Non per molto,” disse e ordinò al suo Cavallo tremante di sacrificarsi.  
  
-o-  
  
Qualcosa di enorme e argenteo esplose davanti agli occhi di Draco. Sbatté le palpebre, guardandosi intorno, e decise che doveva averlo sognato.  
Era ancora presto. La sala comune era silenziosa escluso il russare di Goyle dalla poltrona accanto a lui e lo scoppiettio del fuoco dal camino. Non sentiva la pioggia. Si tolse il cappuccio e guardò in alto, accigliandosi verso la nuvola ancora presente sulla sua testa. Non pioveva tuttavia e nonostante i suoi vestiti fossero bagnati e scomodi, non erano zuppi.  
  
Si alzò di scatto sorridendo e corse fuori dalla sala comune. Fu tentato di lanciare un Evanesco da solo mentre si avviava verso l’Infermeria ma decise di non rischiare. Probabilmente era meglio lasciar fare a Madam Pomfrey. Era sicuro che lei ce l’avrebbe fatta. Non pioveva più e la nuvola era tranquilla.  
  
Aveva gioito troppo presto, però. O almeno è ciò che disse Pomfrey quando non riuscì a far sparire la nuvola (dopo aver borbottato, facendogli notare che erano le 5 della mattina; persino la sua retina per capelli sembrava guardarlo male.) Questa volta si era armata di incantesimi che Draco non aveva mai sentito prima, nessuno di essi però funzionò. Quando uscì dall’Infermeria con una nuova fiala di Pozione Calmante e del vapore che gli usciva dalle orecchie grazie a un’altra dose di Pozione Peperina, pioveva di nuovo.  
  
Era Sabato e il castello era silenzioso a parte qualche lampo occasionale che Draco era sicuro provenisse dal maltempo fuori e non dalla sua nuvola. Tornò al dormitorio e approfittò per fare una lunga doccia in pace. Cambiò gli abiti e mise il mantello di Potter da parte con riluttanza. Era ben lontano dall’essere asciutto ma gli aveva portato fortuna; lo aveva tenuto al caldo durante la notte. E profumava. Non che i suoi vestiti avessero un cattivo odore, ma il profumo di Potter era più invitante.  
  
Draco abbandonò quei pensieri inutili e si diresse verso le cucine. Gli elfi domestici furono ben felici di servirgli cibo e succo di zucca, inchinandosi e dicendogli che bella nuvola aveva e chiedendo se era una nuova tendenza tra i maghi. Dopo tre pasticcini al cioccolato si sentì abbastanza meglio da poter scrivere una lettera ai suoi genitori per chiedere loro di mandargli mantelli e divise e possibilmente un esperto per curarlo, se riuscivano a trovarlo.  
  
Tornò alla sala comune (“ _Potrò sorridere dopo aver finito di lavorare,”_ lo aveva costretto a dire il centauro prima di lasciarlo passare) prese una pergamena e una Piuma Prendi-Appunti di Susan Bones per poi cercare di scrivere una lettera alla madre.  
  
“Ho avuto un piccolo incidente in classe. Niente di preoccupante, ma ora mi servono dei vestiti nuovi,” disse ad alta voce.  
“ _Per favore, madre, spediscimi un mantello. Sono pieno di rabbia e disperazione. I miei compagni mi credono uno scherzo della natura; abbi pietà della tua stessa creazione e non lasciarlo nella sua dannazione,_ ” scrisse la Piuma Prendi-Appunti.  
  
Draco gettò la pergamena fra le fiamme, rinunciando. Non si sentiva di lamentarsi con sua madre, comunque. Bevve invece l’intera fiala di Pozione Calmante e si rimise a dormire.  
  
In quello che sembrò un attimo dopo, Draco fu svegliato da un terremoto. Spaccò le fangose fondamenta di Hogwarts a metà e l’abisso aprì l’enorme bocca, gracchiando, “Malfoy. Maledizione, Malfoy!”  
  
Draco si accigliò e aprì gli occhi. L’abisso si trasformò in Potter. Teneva il biondo per le spalle, scuotendolo con forza.  
  
“Che diavolo hai fatto?” gli urlò Potter. Era terrorizzato. E fradicio.  
  
Draco provò ad alzarsi ma sentiva gli arti pesanti e sentiva la testa troppo grande per sorreggerla. Si guardò intorno con occhi appannati: era circondato da almeno una ventina di studenti, tutti nei loro pigiama bagnati, con espressioni accigliate e occhi sgranati.  
  
“Ve lo avevo detto,” disse Ernie ad alta voce. “Ve lo avevo _detto_ che quella nuvola è malefica. Ma no, avete ragione voi. ‘ _Non ci ucciderà Ernie’, ‘Non essere stupido, Ernie.’_ ”  
  
“Stai zitto, Ernie,” disse Millie.  
  
Potter li ignorò. Smise di scuotere Draco e lo lasciò andare improvvisamente. Il biondo lo notò tenere tra le mani una fiala vuota.  
  
“Cos’è questo?” gli chiese Potter così severamente che Draco si sorprese a rispondere subito.  
  
“Pozione Calmante,” rispose, sconvolto. Potter credeva forse che aveva cercato di avvelenarsi da solo? Lo credevano tutti? Lanciò uno sguardo intorno, verso i compagni preoccupati. “Credevo potesse aiutare più in fretta, tutto qui. Anche se ora credo che avrei dovuto salvarne un po’ per voi. Avete l’aria di averne bisogno,” aggiunse risentito.  
  
Tornò a guardare Potter e si distrasse a guardargli i pantaloni del pigiama. Erano bianchi con poise rossi, troppo larghi per le sue gambe snelle e i suoi fianchi magri e sembravano vecchi di cento anni. La maglietta che indossava gli stava meglio e sembrava nuova a giudicare dai colori vibranti del Grugnocorto Svedese disegnato davanti. Il drago sputava brillanti fiamme blu e aveva l’aria inferocita almeno quanto Potter. Tuttavia, il moro non era più furioso al momento, piuttosto guardava imbarazzato il proprio abbigliamento. Draco si accorse che lo stava fissando. Spostò lo sguardo e trovò Goyle tra la folla.  
  
Diversamente dagli altri, Goyle era completamente vestito con la divisa del giorno precedente ed era pallido. Non aveva l’aria di poter rispondere ad alcuna domanda.  
  
“Cos’è successo?” gli chiese comunque.  
  
Rispose Weasley. “E’ da un quarto d’ora che cerchiamo di svegliarti. Non muovevi un muscolo, a malapena respiravi.”  
  
“E quella tua nuvola aveva ricoperto metà della stanza e lanciava fulmini ovunque,” aggiunse Ernie. Nessuno lo corresse e Draco si convinse che non stava esagerando. Si chiese se si aspettassero delle scuse.  
  
“La Pozione Calmante avrebbe dovuto aiutare,” ripeté testardo.  
  
“In piccole dosi…” sussurrò Granger piano come se non volesse offenderlo con la sua conoscenza. Anche Draco sapeva come funzionava la Pozione Calmante. Bisognava stare attenti: troppo poca e non avrebbe dato risultati. Troppa, era più portata a turbare che a calmare. Ma bere l’intera fiala gli era sembrata una così buona idea sul momento. Voleva solo tornare a dormire. Lo aveva già aiutato prima.  
  
Si passò una mano sulla guancia. La sentiva calda e dolente.  
“Qualcuno mi ha dato uno schiaffo?” lanciò un’occhiataccia a Potter.  
  
“E’ stato Neville,” rispose il moro prontamente.  
  
“Ehi!” urlò Longbottom. “E’ stata Hermione!”  
  
Potter arricciò le labbra. “Cercavo di essere un gentiluomo.”  
  
Granger era apparentemente affascinata dalle sue unghie e le stava studiando con attento interesse.  
  
_Ovvio che è stata lei,_ pensò Draco. A Granger piaceva prenderlo a schiaffi.  
Irritato, cercò di alzarsi ma Potter lo rispinse giù.  
  
“Bulletto,” sbottò.  
  
“Idiota superficiale,” lo rimbeccò Potter.  
  
Draco ghignò. “La tua preoccupazione è toccante, Potter.”  
  
Harry strinse le labbra così forte che a Draco ricordò la McGonagall.  
Madam Pomfrey apparve a interrompere la gara di occhiatacce. Scacciò tutti nei loro dormitori, la quale era una scena piuttosto divertente da assistere, per poi avvicinarsi a Draco, il quale era tutto tranne che divertente.  
Dire che era arrabbiata era come dire che Hagrid era vagamente alto. Non accettò nessuna scusante e praticamente trascinò Draco in infermeria con la bacchetta puntata.  
  
Draco si sentì quasi rincuorato. La solitudine in Infermeria era decisamente più invitante del pensiero di affrontare di nuovo i suoi compagni. Erano un rumoroso gruppo di impiccioni tendenti al farsi prendere dal panico e arrivare a conclusioni ridicole.  
  
Spese il resto della giornata in Infermeria, infagottato nel mantello e una coperta calda, rannicchiato su una sedia vicino al camino. Gli elfi domestici gli portarono da mangiare e Pomfrey gli diede un’altra coperta quando quella che aveva era ormai fradicia.  
  
Goyle si presentò dopo il pranzo per tenergli compagnia e Draco ne approfittò per chiedergli cosa fosse successo esattamente nella sala comune.  
Apparentemente, Goyle si era svegliato in un temporale. La nuvola si era gonfiata e aveva coperto diversi metri quadri. Aveva cercato di svegliare Draco e quando non ci era riuscito, aveva gridato aiuto.  
  
“Potter è arrivato così in fretta che ti giuro ho pensato si fosse Materializzato,” gli disse Goyle. “Ha subito visto al fiala vuota ed è diventato livido. E’ stato lui a svegliare tutti gli altri urlando il tuo nome. Poi ha mandato Abbott a chiamare Pomfrey e ha detto a tutti noi di farci indietro. E dannazione se ci siamo tenuti indietro. Può fare veramente paura, quello. Non è riuscito a svegliarti però. Ed è stato folgorato dai fulmini due volte. Allora Granger ti ha dato uno schiaffo e sembra aver funzionato. Potter ti ha urlato contro di nuovo e ti scuoteva e ti sei finalmente svegliato. Per fortuna anche; credo che Granger fosse pronta a schiaffeggiarti di nuovo.” Goyle fece una pausa. “ _Perché_ hai preso tutta quella pozione?”  
  
“Credevo potesse aiutare,” rispose il biondo sulla difensiva.  
  
“Ma tu sai tutto quello che c’è da sapere su Pozioni e Granger dice che avresti dovuto capire gli effetti che poteva avere—“  
  
“Possiamo cambiare argomento?” Draco non aveva particolarmente voglia di sapere cosa avevano detto i Grifondoro dopo che aveva lasciato la sala comune. Poteva immaginare la discussione accuratamente da solo.  
  
Goyle annuì. “Questo ti solleverà,” annunciò improvvisamente e tirò fuori metà barretta di cioccolato di Mielandia. “L’ho rubata da una delle casse di Potter. Ho sentito dire che le bottiglie di Burrobirra sono piene di Whiskey Incendiario, ma non sono riuscito a trovarle. Potter deve averle nascoste.”  
  
Draco scosse la testa. “Non fa niente. Mangiala tu.”  
  
Goyle sorrise e addentò felicemente la barretta. “Verrai alla festa?” chiese con la bocca piena.  
  
“Dubito che Pomfrey mi lascerà venire.” Draco sperò fosse vero. Non se la sentiva di festeggiare.  
  
Si sbagliava, però. Millicent passò a trovarlo verso le sette e convinse l’Infermiera a lascarlo andare.  
“Ci prenderemo cura di lui,” le promise. “E lo rimanderemo indietro appena cercherà di ingoiare qualcosa che non dovrebbe.”  
  
Draco considerò l’idea di affermare di sentirsi poco bene, ma significava ritrovarsi con Pomfrey a punzecchiarlo per almeno un’ora. E comunque i suoi compagni avevano il Whiskey Incendiario.  
  
Si ritrovò a seguire Millie verso la Torre, sperando che il Whiskey non fosse considerato come qualcosa che ‘non doveva ingerire’.  
Il rumore di musica e risate echeggiava lungo il corridoio mentre Millie recitava i compiti della settimana successiva al centauro. Draco si sentì improvvisamente male sul serio. Il pensiero di stare a guardare tutti gli altri ubriacarsi e divertirsi sembrava una tortura. E ovviamente non gli avrebbero mai lasciato bere del Whiskey Incendiario. Al posto loro, anche lui lo avrebbe impedito. Ubriacarsi era una cosa stupida da fare, considerò. Forse avrebbe veramente finito per annegarli tutti. Almeno Ernie sarebbe stato felice.  
  
“Ehi! Dove stai andando?” gli urlò dietro Millie quando si voltò per andarsene.  
  
“Ho bisogno di aria fresca. Torno tra un minuto.”  
  
“ _Draco._ ” Millie sospirò.  
  
Il biondo si voltò a guardarla; l’ombra della nuvola, come la pioggia, gli volteggiava intorno. “Ti sembro uno che ha voglia di festeggiare?”  
  
“Hai l’aria di uno che non dovrebbe rimanere solo.” Lei strinse i denti.  
  
Draco sbuffò irritato. “Credi che Pomfrey mi teneva compagnia in Infermeria? Bhe, non lo faceva, giusto per la cronaca. Ero molto solo e molto felice a riguardo. Più felice di quanto non sarei alla vostra stupida festa. Vai a limonarti qualche Tassorosso e lasciami in pace.” Si girò, incamminandosi, sperando che Millie non lo seguisse. Affrettò il passo, giusto in caso lei decidesse di maledirlo piuttosto. Ce la vedeva a farlo.  
  
Tuttavia, Millie non lo maledisse né lo seguì e Draco raggiunse un piccolo cortile indisturbato. Il cortile era buio e deserto. Gli altri studenti stavano tutti ancora a gironzolare furtivamente per il castello, ma fuori pioveva e nessuno di loro aveva voglia di uscire con quel tempo. La pioggia non faceva alcuna differenza per Draco. Avere un tetto sopra le testa non serviva a nulla quando avevi la tua nuvola personale a seguire ogni tuo passo.  
  
Prese posto su una delle panchine di pietra, chiedendosi se sarebbe presto morto di noia. Non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto leggere un libro o persino studiare ma aveva già rovinato la sua copia di Incantesimi Avanzati quella mattina e non avrebbe permesso alla pioggia di rovinare il resto dei suoi averi. Il cortile era freddo e tetro eppure non aveva alcuna voglia di tornare in infermeria.  
  
Si ritrovò a esercitarsi sugli Incantesimi di Evocazione. Passava il tempo ma risultò essere piuttosto frustrante.  
  
La bacchetta non gli obbediva come faceva normalmente. Incantesimi semplici erano facili ma quando cercava di scagliare qualche incantesimo più complicato, la sua magia aveva una mente tutta sua. Si sentiva come un bambino che piange desiderando che il buio sparisca, per poi guardare meravigliato le sfere luminose comparse improvvisamente sopra la sua testa. Una magia notevole ma non il risultato voluto. Un segno della magia fuori controllo.  
  
Draco cercò di resistere e presto il cortile fu pieno di uccellini colorati che non potevano volare, topi con delle corte e tozze code, e uno sciame di fatine ronzanti che volavano nel panico perché non riuscivano a brillare. E un’enorme pavone bianco che Draco non aveva nemmeno voluto Evocare; il pavone almeno era perfetto.  
  
“Ti sei creato uno zoo qui.”  
  
Draco si voltò di scatto, lasciando cadere il pappagallo che stava cercando di sistemare. Quest’ultimo lanciò un urlo stridulo cadendo e allargò le ali poco prima di toccare il pavimento. Si alzò in volo, planando sul tetto per poi impegnarsi a lanciare occhiatacce a Draco.  
Con un colpo di bacchetta fece sparire uccelli, topi e fate.  
  
Potter era in piedi con le mani infilate nelle tasche a un paio di metri di distanza. Non indossava il mantello. Draco notò che al di fuori della sua prigione, aveva smesso di piovere.  
  
“Festa già finita?” chiese. “O sei qui per trascinarmi su?”  
  
“No. E no.”  
  
Allora Potter lo stava controllando. Draco si chiese come avesse fatto a trovarlo, ma d’altra parte quello era sempre stato uno dei talenti infallibili del moro.  
  
Draco allargò le braccia. “Vuoi perquisirmi e vedere se ho Pozioni Calmanti? Prego, fai pure.”  
  
Potter sorrise, incerto. “Se vuoi.”  
  
Il Serpeverde abbassò le braccia accigliato. “Torna alla tua festa Potter. Sono occupato.”  
  
“Ah. Non posso. Veramente ho bisogno di una pausa.”  
  
Draco fu soddisfatto di sentirlo. “Deduco che la festa non stia andando bene come di programma? Dovevi aspettartelo. Si stanno lanciando maledizione da ogni parte, vero?”  
  
“Oh, è molto peggio di così. Dopo cinque bottiglie di Whiskey Incendiario, hanno deciso di giocare al gioco della Bottiglia e Obbligo o Verità.” Potter fece un lungo sospiro. “E’ diventata una piccola orgia.”  
  
Draco sbuffò dal naso. “Come no.”  
  
“Hanno sfidato Millie a baciare Ernie.”  
  
“Argh.” Draco rabbrividì. “Deve essere finita a pugni.”  
  
“No, veramente no. Si stanno ancora baciando. Ci stanno dando dentro da mezz’ora.”  
  
Draco era senza parole. _Merlino._ E aveva anche detto a Millie di limonarsi qualche Tassorosso. Non credeva che lo avrebbe fatto davvero. Poteva almeno scegliere Justin. Vero, è un Nato Babbano, ma non è così brutto ed è più intelligente di Ernie. Ed è alto, al contrario di Ernie, che è _minuscolo_.  
  
Potter sorrideva. Draco pensò che magari stava scherzando.  
  
“Chi hai baciato _tu_?” gli chiese.  
  
“Tutti. Almeno due volte.”  
  
Il biondo alzò gli occhi al cielo. Fare domande a Potter era inutile. Stava solo cercando di convincerlo che si era perso un sacco di cose interessanti, saltando la sua preziosa festa.  
  
“Vai ad annoiare qualcun altro, Potter. O trovati un altro cortile. Questo è occupato.”  
  
Potter spostò il peso da un piede all’altro, passandosi una mano fra i capelli. Le scure ciocche disordinate scompigliarono ancora di più.  
“Sai,” disse poi, esitando, “Hermione ha una teoria. Riguardo la tua nuvola. E…”  
  
“Si?” Draco lo istigò, impaziente, quando smise di parlare. Se Granger aveva una teoria, era da stupidi ignorarla.  
  
Il moro calciò la terra con la scarpa. “Pensa che potrei aiutarti.”  
  
“Ecco una teoria stupida,” rispose deluso Draco.  
  
“E’ vero,” concordò l’altro. “Ma… forse potrei provare? Per essere sicuri?”  
  
Potter era chiaramente a disagio, il che rendeva Draco inquieto. Che diavolo aveva in mente di fare Potter? Non riusciva a vedere in che modo potesse aiutarlo lui quando Pomfrey e Flitwick avevano già fallito. E Pomfrey gli aveva riferito di aver contattato alcuni dei migliori Medimaghi del Paese e neanche loro erano riusciti a trovare ancora una cura. Apparentemente il suo era un caso senza precedenti. Non che nessuno avesse mai sbagliato un Incantesimo Atmosferico prima, ma di solito venivano annullati facilmente.  
  
Ma se _loro_ non ci erano riusciti, cosa faceva pensare a Potter di poterlo fare?  
_Il mantello di Potter ti ha aiutato._ Draco spinse quel pensiero velocemente via nel subconscio. Era un’idea ridicola, anche se fosse. Una sana dormita lo aveva aiutato. Temporaneamente.  
  
“Bene, se pensi di essere così bravo, prova,” si ritrovò a dire, al di fuori fingendo indifferenza ma interamente sperando stupidamente che Potter facesse qualcosa di spettacolare. Lui _era_ Harry Potter dopotutto. Doveva pur contare qualcosa. E Draco non poteva permettersi di fare lo schizzinoso.  
“Cosa vuoi in cambio?” gli chiese.  
  
Potter impallidì. “Devo volere qualcosa?”  
  
“Si,” rispose Draco, fermamente. “Non voglio” — _altri_ — “favori da te.”  
  
“Giusto. Okay.” Potter scrollò le spalle. “Ti dirò cosa voglio in cambio quando penserò a qualcosa. E se la teoria è giusta. Probabilmente non lo è.”  
  
“Non è così che si fanno le cose. Dimmi cosa vuoi adesso.”  
  
“No.”  
  
Un muscolo della mascella di Draco si contrasse. “Almeno dimmi la teoria di Granger.”  
  
“No.”  
  
_Dovrei lanciargli una fattura,_ pensò Draco. _Dovrei maledirlo e farlo volare fuori dal cortile, direttamente nella sala comune._ Granger probabilmente non aveva teoria utili e Potter lo stava solo illudendo.  
  
La curiosità è una maledizione, però.  
“Bene,” disse il biondo a denti stretti. “Vediamo che sai fare.”  
  
Potter annuì con aria determinata e seria. Fece due passi avanti. Draco fece due passi indietro.  
  
“Fallo da lì,” lo avvertì Draco.  
  
“Non posso.” Il moro si torturò il labbro. “Stai fermo.” Dopo di che si tolse gli occhiali, infilandoli nella tasca della camicia.  
  
Per quanto fosse un gesto strano, vederlo avvicinarsi e aggrapparsi al suo mantello era anche più strano. La pioggia cadeva sul viso di Potter, il quale fece una smorfia ma non si mosse.  
  
Si aspettò di vederlo prendere la bacchetta, ma il moro restava immobile. I suoi occhi erano veramente molto verdi.  
  
Draco realizzò le sue intenzioni un misero secondo prima che successe. Le labbra di Potter toccarono le sue e non riuscì a muoversi. Non riusciva neanche a respirare. Potter lo baciò— _lo baciò_ —lentamente, deliberatamente, le sue labbra morbide, la pressione salda. Il profumo dei suoi capelli riempì le narici di Draco. Era piacevolmente familiare; aveva dormito con quel profumo la notte prima, la faccia nascosta nel cappuccio del mantello del Grifondoro.  
  
La lingua di Potter gli accarezzò il labbro inferiore per poi scostarsi improvvisamente.  
Draco si sentiva le labbra calde, pizzicare e pulsare insieme con i battiti del cuore.  
  
Potter lo aveva _baciato_.  
  
_Ho baciato tutti. Almeno due volte._  
  
_Bacerebbe anche me due volte?_ Si chiese.  
Poi si ricordò che probabilmente stava mentendo.  
Poi si ricordò che Potter aveva detto di voler testare una teoria e curarlo.  
Poi si accorse che la pioggia si era fermata. Persino il cortile sembrava più luminoso e meno tetro.  
  
Potter aveva l’aria tetra però. Tetra e preoccupata, ma era difficile capire chiaramente la sua espressione.  
  
Draco riprese lentamente le proprie facoltà mentali. Potter lo aveva curato. Era in debito con lui.  
  
Di nuovo.  
  
“Allora cosa vuoi?” la voce di Draco era roca; si schiarì la gola nel tentativo di nasconderlo.  
  
“Scusa?” le labbra di Potter si mossero mentre parlava. Una cosa del tutto normale da fare per delle labbra, ma Draco non aveva mai pensato di fissarle prima. Di tracciare la loro forma con lo sguardo, ricordarne la morbidezza e come le aveva sentite sulle proprie.  
  
_Potter mi ha baciato._  
  
Potter si rendeva conto che lui era un ragazzo? Draco sapeva bene che alcuni ragazzi preferivano altri maschi, ma non aveva mai creduto che il Grifondoro fosse uno di loro.  
  
Sbatté le palpebre cercando di ricordarsi della conversazione. “Er, hai detto che mi avresti riferito cosa vuoi in cambio se avesse funzionato. Ha funzionato, quindi…”  
  
Potter scosse la testa. “Non ha funzionato.”  
  
“Che vuoi dire che—“ alzò lo sguardo: la nuvola era ancora li. Alta sulla sua testa, piccola e così bianca da brillare, ma comunque sempre li.  
Ovvio che non aveva funzionato. Non poteva. La realizzazione lo colpì come un Bolide.  
  
_Hermione ha una teoria. Stavamo giocando a Obbligo o Verità. Ho baciato tutti, almeno due volte._  
  
Il bacio non era stato una cura; era un mezzo per esporlo.  
  
E Potter, Potter aveva l’aria _colpevole_. Il Serpeverde riusciva a immaginare chiaramente tutto: Granger aveva una teoria. Su Draco, su cosa potesse sollevargli il morale. E Potter era stato _obbligato_ a baciarlo per provare che Granger avesse ragione.  
  
Draco non osò spostare lo sguardo in su, verso le finestre, per vedere chi fosse nascosto a controllare che Potter avesse completato il suo Obbligo. Avevano visto la sua nuvola diventare bianca e sollevarsi dopo un breve bacio.  
  
Strinse i pugni. Almeno non doveva nulla a Potter, non questa volta. Questa volta Potter aveva ottenuto ciò che voleva.  
“Forse dovresti scoparmi,” disse e tornò a guardare il compagno. “Sono sicuro che mi guarirà completamente.”  
  
Potter sgranò gli occhi.  
  
Draco sentiva le guance in fiamme. Le sue stesse parole gli portarono immagini che non voleva nemmeno avere in testa.  
“No? Peccato. Mi piacerebbe molto andarmene in giro a dire a tutti come Harry Potter mi ha guarito con una scopata. Che storia!” si accigliò. “Mi piacerebbe anche andare in giro e dire a tutti come a Harry Potter piaccia aggirarsi di notte e baciare altri ragazzi. Anche quella sarebbe una bella storia, non credi?”  
  
“Sono d’accordo.” Potter fece un passo indietro. I suoi occhi erano freddi. “La _Gazzetta del Profeta_ la adorerebbe. Ti suggerisco di chiedere di Rita Skeeter quando li contatterai. Ne sarà estasiata.”  
  
Il moro si voltò bruscamente, inciampando sui scalini che portavano all’entrata del cortile. Draco non trovò nemmeno la forza di ridere, guardandolo tirare fuori gli occhiali dalla tasca e indossarli.  
  
Potter scomparve e il cortile tornò buio. Pesanti gocce di pioggia colpirono il naso di Draco.  
  
-o-  
  
Questa volta non scomparve così in fretta. Si dissolse lentamente e Draco realizzò che non stava sognando. Era mattina presto quando aprì gli occhi e la nebbiolina argentea si stava dissolvendo, brillante nell’oscurità.  
  
Ci mise pochi secondi e Draco fissò il punto in cui era scomparsa.  
  
Si sentiva di nuovo meglio. Era quasi asciutto e aveva dormito in un letto caldo. Pomfrey lo aveva spostato vicino al camino il giorno prima e aveva sistemato coperte pesanti su di lui. Dormire lo aiutava _davvero_ , alla faccia loro. Bere tutta quella Pozione Calmante non era stato così stupido. Anche se una Pozione Soporifera probabilmente sarebbe stata meglio. Gli avrebbe anche impedito di sognare un ragazzo con pantaloni bianchi a poise rossi, che profumava di mele verdi e non smetteva di baciarlo.  
  
Pomfrey apparve poco dopo e tentò nuovamente di far sparire la nuvola. Non funzionò e ordinò agli elfi domestici di portare la colazione e vestiti asciutti.  
Dopo colazione Draco prese posto vicino al caminetto, fissando il pendolo dell’enorme orologio, sentendosi miserabile per esattamente due ore e quattordici minuti. In quel momento Goyle entrò nella stanza.  
Draco si era completamente dimenticato di lui, il che era stata una stupidaggine. Goyle era alla festa, sapeva cosa era successo li. Non avrebbe permesso ai Grifondoro di prendersi gioco di lui. Li avrebbe presi tutti a pugni in faccia. _Almeno due volte._  
A meno che i Grifondoro non lo avevano confuso, il che, francamente, era piuttosto facile.  
  
Goyle prese posto allegramente sulla sedia accanto al compagno. “Hai un aspetto orribile,” gli disse.  
  
“Non hai bevuto?” chiese Draco. Goyle non sembrava soffrire dei postumi di una sbronza.  
  
“Ho bevuto da solo metà della cassa.” Goyle scrollò le spalle. “Mi girava un po’ la testa. Quei Grifondoro, però…” ghignò. “Sono delle femminucce.”  
Draco deglutì. “Anche Potter?”  
  
“Intendevo Potter. Non ricordo chi altro era Grifondoro. Bhe Granger e Weasley ovviamente, ma lei non ha bevuto per niente e continuava a Trasfigurare il Whiskey Incendiario di Weasley in acqua.”  
  
Potter non era ubriaco quando si era presentato al cortile. Non sembrava ubriaco. E Draco avrebbe sentito l’odore del Whiskey, sentito il sapore. Potter non aveva il sapore del Whiskey Incendiario; sapeva di…  
  
“Bel tempo,” disse Goyle.  
  
“Cosa?”  
  
Greg indicò la finestra. “Potremmo uscire a volare.”  
  
Draco studiò la faccia dell’amico. “Greg, ti farò delle domande ora e voglio che tu mi dica tutta la verità.”  
  
“Lo faccio sempre, amico.” Goyle sembrava sorpreso.  
  
“Ho sentito dire che avete giocato a Obbligo o Verità, è vero?”  
  
Goyle si irrigidì. “Oh, Draco, scusami.” Gemette. “Ho scelto Verità e c’era una fattura sul gioco. Se non avessi risposto a quest’ora sarei pieno di vesciche.”  
  
A Draco sembrò come se qualcuno gli avesse dato un pugno in pieno stomaco. “Cosa gli hai detto?”  
  
“E’ stata Daphne. Mi ha chiesto dove fossi la notte della Battaglia; non mi ha visto da nessuna parte, ha detto. E io ho risposto che ero nella Stanza delle Necessità con te e Potter, Granger e Weasley e… Crabbe.”  
  
Tutti i pensieri sul bacio scomparvero dalla testa del biondo. “Poi cosa è successo?” chiese, terrorizzato.  
  
“Bhe, dopo hanno voluto sapere il perché, ma Weasley si è arrabbiato e ha detto a Daphne che stavano a una festa e doveva lasciar stare Voldemort. Poi è arrivata Granger e ha detto a tutti che era successo un’incidente orribile e Crabbe è m-morto in quella stanza e che avrebbero dovuto avere un minimo di considerazione in futuro e smetterla di fare domande su quella notte. Allora Daphne si è scusata ed è scoppiata a piangere, ci ha detto che Crabbe le aveva portato dei fiori una volta e le aveva detto che era molto carina. E lei gli aveva risposto di andare a farsi fottere. Poi Finnigan si è alzato e ha detto a Daphne che è veramente molto carina. E lei gli ha risposto di andare a farsi fottere anche lui. Poi abbiamo tutti riso.”  
  
“Oh.” Il nodo allo stomaco che sentiva si sciolse leggermente. “E Potter? Era li?”  
  
“Oh non c’era. Non a quel punto. Ha detto che il suo compito era di controllare la festa e non ha né bevuto né giocato. E’ stato di una noia mortale, se devo dirla tutta. A un certo punto è uscito e quando è tornato si è bevuto una bottiglia di Whiskey Incendiario e ha cominciato ad essere divertente. Ha ballato con tutte le ragazze. E Ernie. E’ stato divertente. Millie se l’è quasi fatta addosso dal ridere.”  
  
“Oh,” disse di nuovo Draco. Era del tutto confuso. Perché Potter lo aveva baciato se non era stato obbligato a farlo? Non poteva veramente aver creduto che un bacio potesse curarlo. Aveva detto di voler provare una teoria. Ma teoria di chi? E che tipo di teoria era? E perché si era ubriacato dopo?  
  
“Perché diavolo ha ballato con Ernie?” gli chiese.  
  
“Bhe, stava ballando con Millie e a Ernie non piaceva per niente. Gli si è avvicinato e ha detto ‘Scusa, ti dispiace se mi intrometto?’” Goyle imitò la voce pomposa di Ernie perfettamente. “Allora Potter ha detto, ‘No, per niente! Sarei onorato’, ha preso Ernie e hanno ballato per la stanza.”  
  
Draco desiderò averlo visto. “Allora. Millie e Ernie? Davvero?”  
  
“Davvero,” rispose Greg allegramente.  
  
Il biondo scosse la testa, incredulo. Millie affermava di disprezzare Ernie almeno due volte al giorno.  
  
“Non sei arrabbiato?” gli chiese Goyle.  
  
“Per Millie e Ernie? Che mi importa?”  
  
“No, per quello che ho detto alla festa. Non dovevo parlarne. Ma non volevo ritrovarmi pieno di vesciche.” Goyle si strofinò dorso delle mani.  
“Non sono arrabbiato,” lo rassicurò Draco. “Dai, andiamo fuori prima che torni Pomfrey a fermarmi.”  
Quello sollevò il morale di Greg.  
  
Andarono a prendere le scope e scesero al campo di Quidditch. Dopo venti minuti Draco realizzò che era stato un’enorme sbaglio.  
Inizialmente, fu fantastico. Se volava abbastanza veloce, riusciva quasi a scappare dalla nuvola. Ma poi la nuvola si era gonfiata e lo aveva raggiunto. Non ci era voluto molto per il manico scopa per diventare scivoloso. Non era la prima volta che volava sotto la pioggia ma non aveva mai volato senza la protezione appropriata. Aveva le dita congelate, le mani gli scivolarono via dal manico e si era schiantato al suolo, vorticando furiosamente.  
Pomfrey era livida quando tornò in infermeria zoppicando. Gli curò ferite e lividi velocemente, ma non c’era cura per la sua tristezza. Non poteva leggere, non poteva usare la magia correttamente e ora non poteva neanche volare. E le cose che poteva fare—come giocare a scacchi con Goyle—erano tremendamente noiose.  
  
Dormire era l’unico conforto ma aveva dormito troppo e il sonno non arrivò facilmente.  
  
Stava sonnecchiando su una sedia quando Granger irruppe nell’Infermeria. Fu svegliato dal rumore dei passi.  
  
“Che cos’era?” chiese lei bruscamente. Stava fissando uno spazio vuoto tra Draco e il camino.  
  
“Cos’era, cosa?” Draco si guardò intorno intontito, non vedendo nulla. Fu felice di notare, però, che non pioveva più forte come prima di chiudere gli occhi.  
  
Granger si accigliò. “Niente. Lascia stare. Mi è sembrato di vedere qualcosa lì.” Posò una pila di _qualcosa_ sul tavolino accanto a Draco.  
  
Il biondo lo fissò. “E questo è…?”  
  
“Stupida roba Babbana,” gli rispose maliziosamente e si voltò per andarsene.  
  
“Aspetta!” la richiamò Draco prima ancora di aver deciso cosa dire.  
  
Granger lo guardò in attesa, i capelli ricci scompigliati intorno al viso. Sembrava non aver dormito molto. La festa doveva essere andata avanti molto dopo la mezzanotte.  
  
“Ho sentito che avete giocato a Obbligo o Verità ieri,” disse Draco cercando di sembrare disinvolto.  
  
Hermione si schiarì la gola. “Io no.” Il disgusto era chiaro dal tono di voce.  
  
“Ma suppongo che sia stata tu a mettere quella fattura sul gioco per non far imbrogliare nessuno. _Sei tu_ l’esperta in quel campo.”  
  
“Bhe, si. Mi hanno chiesto di farlo.”  
  
Draco fissò la pila di — appunti sulle lezioni? — sul tavolo. “Le mani e la schiena di Goyle si sono riempite di vesciche dopo l’Ardemonio. Erano dolorose e c’è voluto tempo per guarire. La tua fattura lo ha terrorizzato ieri.”  
  
Granger gemette, angosciata. “Non lo sapevo. Mi dispiace molto. Sta bene?” sembrava dispiaciuta. Draco non ne era compiaciuto. Avrebbe preferito se si fosse messa sulla difensiva. Potevano discutere. Aveva voglia di urlare contro qualcuno.  
  
“Sta bene,” le disse. “Ho pensato solo di doverlo accennare. Nel caso ci fosse un’altra festa.”  
  
“Mi limiterò alle pustole la prossima volta,” promise lei. “C’è altro?” gli chiese quando Draco rimase in silenzio per alcuni minuti.  
  
Voleva dirle di no. Suppose che avrebbe dovuto farlo e lasciarla andare via, ma le parole gli uscirono di bocca e non riuscì a fermarle.  
“Perché non avete detto nulla? Su quello che è successo durante la Battaglia? Non dico solo ieri, mi riferisco _in generale._ ”  
  
Ci fu una lunga pausa. “Seriamente me lo chiedi?”  
  
Draco la guardò. L’espressione di Granger era indecifrabile. “Si?”  
  
Lei sospirò. “Tu perché aiuti così tanto Goyle?” tornò a guardarlo. “Dice sempre la cosa sbagliata, bisogna sempre ripetergli le cose tre volte e so bene che non sei una persona paziente ma non sembra disturbarti. Mi ha detto che gli hai dato delle ripetizioni durante l’estate.”  
  
“E’ mio _amico_.”  
  
“Davvero?” lo sguardo di Granger era tagliente. “Non lo era mai stato. Era la tua marionetta. Un’altra bacchetta che potevi usare. Un altro corpo che potevi usare come scudo. Non ti sei mai preso cura di lui prima, come fai ora.”  
  
_Prima,_ pensò Draco. Prima di tirare Goyle fuori dalle fiamme, tenendolo così stretto da temere di rompersi le dita e di perdere le mani. Lui _doveva_ prendersi cura di Goyle. Era il suo compito. Se Draco lo avesse lasciato andare, sarebbe bruciato.  
  
“Perché tirare una persona fuori dalle fiamme solo per rigettarlo dentro dopo?” gli chiese.  
  
Draco fissò quegli occhi intelligenti, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo. “Goyle _ha bisogno_ del mio aiuto.”  
  
“E tu non del nostro?”  
  
Draco scrollò le spalle. “Ho subito di peggio. Se volete dirlo, allora fatelo.”  
  
Lo sguardo di Granger tornò tagliente. “Dovremmo anche dire al Ministero che hai usato l’Imperius su Rosmerta? Quasi ucciso Katie Bell e _Ron_? Cercato di uccidere Dumbledore?”  
  
Draco sussultò. “Non hai le prove.”  
  
“Abbiamo un testimone. Harry era sulla Torre di Astronomia il giorno che è morto Dumbledore. Era stato pietrificato e non poteva muoversi ma ha visto tutto. Ti ha sentito confessare.”  
  
Draco chiuse gli occhi. Lo aveva sospettato ma aveva sempre sperato che Potter fosse arrivato dopo l’arrivo di Snape. Si era ripetuto che se Potter fosse stato li tutto il tempo, lui avrebbe fatto qualcosa; non sarebbe rimasto immobile e in silenzio. Ma alla fine Potter era davvero rimasto li tutto il tempo. Sapeva tutto ciò che c’era da sapere su Draco.  
  
_E mi ha baciato lo stesso._  
  
“Lui… lui avrebbe ucciso i miei genitori,” disse piano Draco.  
  
“Lo _so._ ” Granger sembrava impaziente. “Ma il Wizengamot potrebbe non essere così comprensivo. Preferiresti confrontarti con loro?”  
Draco scosse la testa.  
  
“Bene.” Lei annuì leggermente. “Allora lascia stare questa storia di Voldemort e concentrati sui M.A.G.O. Sono sicura che sai bene che il tuo futuro dipende da loro.” con un cenno del capo indicò la pila sul tavolo. “La colla è a prova di acqua, ma non bagnarlo troppo. La tua nuvola lì è bella carica.”  
Detto ciò, si voltò e uscì. Il rumore dei tacchi risuonò nella stanza.  
  
Draco esaminò curiosamente gli appunti di Granger. Erano effettivamente gli appunti sulle lezioni della scorsa settimana, incluse le classi che era stato costretto a saltare e tre temi da consegnare entro Lunedì e Martedì. Ogni foglio di pergamena era ricoperto in plastica trasparente e negli angoli erano ricoperti di una sostanza giallastra. Colla resistente all’acqua, aveva detto Granger. Doveva averci messo secoli a plastificare tutti i fogli senza l’uso della magia.  
  
Draco spinse via quei pensieri *problematici* e passò il resto della giornata a studiare.  
  
Nel suo disperato tentativo di tenere la mente occupata, memorizzò tutto quel che Granger aveva scritto sugli appunti. Sapeva più di quanto non voleva sull’Unzione del Dottor Ubbly e sulle Principali Eccezioni della Legge di Gamp sulla Trasfigurazione Elementale. Inoltre apprese molto sugli Incantesimi Atmosferici—per via del tema di Incantesimi da consegnare entro Martedì—sfortunatamente, niente che lo aiutasse a trovare nuove idee per curare la sua condizione.  
  
Per le nove sentiva la testa scoppiare e aveva la vista appannata e non poté fare altro che abbandonare lo studio. Il che era una sfortuna, considerando quanto si stava impegnando a non pensare a cose che _non voleva_ pensare.  
Non riusciva a decidere se le parole di Granger lo facevano sentire meglio o peggio. Non riusciva a neanche a decidere se lo scoprire che Potter non lo aveva baciato perché era stato obbligato lo faceva sentire meglio o peggio.  
  
_Supponeva_ di doversi sentire meglio, ma era molto più semplice essere arrabbiato con Potter. Era familiare e _confortante_. Lui era _sempre_ arrabbiato con Potter. Era una cosa che sapeva fare ed era sicuro di farla bene.  
  
I soliti pensieri diventarono noiosi e ripetitivi, ciononostante non riusciva a spegnere il cervello. Tuttavia, raggiunse una decisione, proprio prima che Pomfrey entrasse per rifare il letto (un processo complicato per via di tutti gli Incantesimi di protezione applicati; non aiutavano molto, ma almeno un minimo.) Decise che avrebbe frequentato le lezioni il giorno seguente. Non era entusiasta all’idea di vedere Potter, non dopo che il moro era riuscito a schiarire la sua nuvola con un bacio, ma l’idea di restare un altro giorno da solo con i suoi pensieri era insopportabile.  
  
La sua decisione si fece più salda la mattina seguente mentre osservava la nebbiolina argentea dissolversi davanti ai suoi occhi.  
La nuvola era quasi tranquilla, come sempre quando si svegliava, ma Draco non si sentiva molto meglio. La costante umidità sembrava essersi infiltrata attraverso i vestiti e pelle fin nelle ossa. Sentiva dolore ovunque. Temeva che continuando così si sarebbe sciolto.  
Dopo una colazione di buon ora, ottenne il permesso di Madam Pomfrey per andarsene (la donna aveva concordato di dover frequentare le lezioni ma si era raccomandata di tornare se si fosse sentito male) e si era diretto alla Torre per una doccia e vestiti puliti. Gli elfi domestici continuavano a portargli i vestiti sbagliati.  
  
Si assicurò di andare alla Torre quando tutti gli altri erano giù nella Sala Grande a fare colazione. Nonostante ne avesse abbastanza della solitudine, non era particolarmente felice all’idea di vedere tutti.  
  
**“** Solo quando avrò punteggiato le i e incrociato le t potrò ritenermi soddisfatto!” ***** , disse al centauro. “Anche se è improbabile che possa farlo ora, no?” aggiunse dopo che il centauro si fu spostato per farlo passare.  
  
“Allora non sarai soddisfatto!” gli urlò dietro.  
  
Vero, Draco non era soddisfatto. Nel momento in cui mise piede nella Sala Comune, si ritrovò di fronte un pavone bianco.  
  
Lo stava fissando.  
  
Draco rimase immobile per diversi attimi, infine si disse fermamente che non c’era alcun pavone bianco in quella stanza e quindi non poteva certo vederne uno, di conseguenza non stava diventando matto. Corse su per le scale nel suo dormitorio, escludendo ogni pensiero sui pavoni dalla sua testa.  
  
Si fece una doccia veloce, indossò una divisa pulita e si fermò accanto al suo letto. Il mantello di Potter era ancora li. Quando Draco lo prese notò che era asciutto e non aveva più il profumo del moro. Gli elfi domestici dovevano essersene occupati e restituito nel posto sbagliato. Era tentato di indossarlo. Mentre osservava le gocce di pioggia bagnare lentamente la stoffa scura, però, formò un piano diverso.  
Tornò nella sala comune e fu sconcertato di vedere che pavone era ancora li. Aveva aperto la bellissima coda a ventaglio e si atteggiava per la stanza come se ne fosse il padrone. Draco poteva giurare averlo visto lanciare un’occhiata compiaciuta al proprio riflesso quando passò vicino la finestra.  
  
Non aveva Evocato un pavone Sabato? Era lo stesso pavone? Sembrava quello.  
  
Tirò fuori la bacchetta e urlò, “ _Evanesco!”_  
Incolume, il pavone si voltò e gli lanciò un’occhiataccia. A quanto pare aveva ferito i suoi sentimenti.  
  
“Oh, fanculo,” borbottò Draco e uscì dalla sala comune.  
Si diresse verso i sotterranei e si mise ad aspettare Potter in una piccola nicchia nel muro. Avevano doppia ora di pozioni subito dopo la colazione e Potter doveva passare di lì. Aspettò impaziente, tenendo stretto il mantello del moro tra le mani. Potter, Granger e Weasley erano spesso gli ultimi a lasciare la Sala Grande, sempre dietro gli altri e sperò che non avessero deciso di cambiare abitudini proprio oggi.  
Un piccolo studente del primo anno gli passò davanti, probabilmente perso. Urlò quando lo vide e scappò spaventato.  
Draco sorrise mestamente. Doveva essere spaventoso. Una figura nera, incappucciata nel suo mantello, con una scura nuvola grigia sulla testa e della pioggia scrosciante intorno. Quasi si pentì di non aver fatto colazione nella Sala Grande, giusto per vedere quanti primini sarebbe riuscito a spaventare.  
  
Finalmente Draco sentì la risata di Weasley e uscì dalla nicchia.  
Potter, Granger e Weasley fecero contemporaneamente un passo indietro. In pochi secondi avevano tutti e tre la bacchetta in mano; impressionante quanto ridicolo. Misero velocemente via le bacchette con l’aria imbarazzata.  
  
“Merlino, Malfoy,” disse Weasley. “Pensavo fossi un Dissennatore.”  
  
“Anche io.” Granger lo studiò curiosa.  
  
Draco li ignorò, concentrandosi su Potter.  
Il moro era mortalmente pallido, disordinato e i suoi capelli erano più scompigliati che mai. Draco sospettò che non si fosse ancora ripreso dalla nottata di bevute.  
“Posso parlarti? In privato?” gli chiese.  
  
“Er…” Potter guardò il mantello che Draco teneva fra le mani. Sembrava incerto, ma annuì. “Va bene.”  
  
Granger e Weasley si scambiarono un’occhiata. “Non fare tardi,” gli disse Granger.  
  
“Non restare fulminato,” aggiunse Weasley.  
Si allontanarono riluttanti.  
  
“E’ mio quello?” chiese Potter con un cenno verso il mantello. “Puoi tenerlo se ne hai bisogno.” Lo disse con un tono di voce che lasciava intendere non ci fosse alcun bisogno di tendergli imboscate solo per restituire uno stupido mantello.  
  
Sarebbe stato così semplice rispondergli a tono, dirgli che non ne aveva bisogno e andarsene. Ma poi non avrebbe potuto chiedergli cosa voleva.  
“Mi dispiace per quello che ho detto nel cortile,” rispose invece. “Non avevo alcuna intenzione di andare alla _Gazzetta_ e dire tutto.”  
  
Sorprendentemente, Potter gemette. “Non devi farlo, Malfoy. Hermione mi ha detto della vostra conversazione ieri. Senti, ho preso una decisione e non ho intenzione di andare al Ministero adesso. Quindi non preoccuparti, non cambierò improvvisamente idea solo perché mi hai vagamente minacciato. Non ti ho preso sul serio al cortile, comunque. Eri turbato, lo capisco.”  
  
“Non è per quello che mi sto scusando,” disse Draco, sorpreso. Era proprio da Potter credere che avesse un’ulteriore motivo per scusarsi. Poi Draco si ricordò che effettivamente aveva un’ulteriore motivo. Non c’era alcun bisogno di dirlo a Potter però. “E’ solo che… Pensavo che mi avessi baciato per obbligo. Hai detto che stavate giocando a quel gioco stupido e ho pensato fosse uno scherzo.”  
  
“Oh.” Potter sbatté le palpebre. “Non ho giocato.”  
  
“Lo so. Me lo ha detto Goyle.”  
  
“Ero solo… er, ubriaco.”  
  
Non era vero, Draco lo sapeva. Ma non voleva indagare. Non era sicuro di voler sapere il perché Potter avesse deciso di baciarlo. E come aveva indovinato che tipo di reazione avrebbe avuto su di lui. Non poteva sopportare di pensarci.  
Strinse forte il mantello tra le mani. “Sai, sono veramente stufo.” Indicò con un gesto verso la nuvola. “E l’Infermeria è deprimente. E sono fradicio tutto il tempo e…” si costrinse a smetterla di frignare. “Se potessi avere un po’ di tempo senza pioggia… sarebbe fantastico.” Si azzardò ad alzare lo sguardo verso il moro.  
  
Potter annuiva, lo sguardo comprensivo.  
  
Draco imprecò mentalmente. Aveva forse bisogno di un disegnino?  
“Ho pensato magari potresti aiutarmi tu?” gli disse. “Non puoi curarmi, ovviamente, ma… un po’ di sollievo è la migliore opzione.”  
  
Potter sgranò gli occhi alla realizzazione. “Vuoi che ti baci di nuovo,” mormorò.  
  
Draco si irritò. “Voglio che tu mi _aiuti_. E’ quello che _fai_ , no? Sembri respingere la Magia Oscura. O qualcosa del genere.” _Oh._ Quella era una spiegazione plausibile per il fatto che la nuvola si schiarisse vicino Potter. Draco si sentì fiero di sé per averci pensato. Doveva arrivarci prima.  
  
Potter si riprese lentamente. Aveva le guance arrossate ma un sorrisetto furbo mentre diceva, “Cosa ottengo io? Merito una ricompensa. E’ così che funziona.”  
  
Draco non intendeva farsi trascinare di nuovo in questa ridicola discussione. “La tua unica ricompensa sarà la soddisfazione che viene sapendo di aver aiutato un compagno a frequentare le lezioni. Sono sicuro che sarà abbastanza per te.”  
  
Potter ghignò. “Mi fai sembrare carino.”  
  
_Lo sei._ Draco si morse il labbro. Che cazzo. E’ Potter. L’idiota arrogante che era sempre riuscito a farlo sentire nessuno con una sola occhiata.  
“Dovremmo sbrigarci se non vogliamo fare tardi.” Draco si odiò per il tono di voce impaziente.  
  
“Oh. Va bene.” Potter si avvicinò con due grandi falcate e il momento dopo le sue labbra erano premute contro quelle di Draco.  
  
Successe troppo presto e troppo in fretta: una lieve, calda pressione, labbra che scivolano le une sulle altre e Potter si stava già allontanando.  
  
“Ha funzionato,” disse Potter fissando la nuvola. “Aspetta. No.”  
  
Draco alzò lo sguardo. La nuvola si era schiarita e sollevata verso il soffitto, ma cominciava a scurirsi velocemente.  
  
“Quanto è durato l’ultima volta?” gli chiese il moro.  
  
_Secondi_. Draco alzò le spalle. “Non sono sicuro. Un’ora forse.” _Ma era stato un bacio più lungo,_ quasi aggiunse. Si fermò in tempo: sarebbe stato come pregarlo.  
  
“Mmh.” L’espressione del Grifondoro si riempì di determinazione. Draco smise di respirare e attese.  
  
Potter gli abbassò il cappuccio, avvicinandosi e lo baciò di nuovo. E questa volta Draco rispose al bacio. Il moro si irrigidì per un momento, ma poi gli posò una mano dietro al collo e approfondì il bacio.  
  
Quando si fermarono erano entrambi senza fiato.  
  
Potter alzò lo sguardo verso la nuvola. Doveva brillare di nuovo perché sembrava compiaciuto. Subito dopo fece un passo indietro e si schiarì la gola. “Bene. Dovremmo andare.”  
  
Draco annuì riluttante.  
  
Si avviarono verso la classe, Draco dietro Potter. Dopo due passi, realizzò di avere il broncio. Altri due passi e una goccia di pioggia lo colpì sulla guancia.  
  
“Er,” _Stai zitto_ , si disse. Troppo tardi: Potter si stava già voltando. Fissò la nuvola con l’aria di uno che ha appena fallito l’esame di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure.  
  
“Oh per l’amor del Cielo,” disse Potter. Subito dopo era lì, di fronte a Draco, la cui schiena colpì il muro di pietra. Poi Potter lo baciò e Draco capì che fino ad allora non lo aveva veramente baciato. Non così. Quello era diverso.  
  
Una delle mani di Potter era stretta su un fianco del biondo, l’altra gli teneva ferma la testa. Il peso del corpo teneva Draco addosso al muro e indubbiamente lo aiutò a tenersi in piedi quando la lingua del moro si insinuò tra le sue labbra, scivolando sinuosamente sulla sua.  
Draco non aveva idea di quanto durò quel bacio, ma gli girava la testa per quando Potter si allontanò. Il moro aveva gli occhiali storti quanto il suo sorriso, il respiro caldo sulle labbra di Draco.  
  
“Questo dovrebbe tenerti asciutto per un paio d’ore,” disse.  
  
E aveva ragione.  
  
Erano in ritardo di dieci minuti per Pozioni. Gli studenti lanciarono sguardi sospettosi alla nuvola quando entrarono; Draco non la guardò ma sospettò che doveva essere bianca come la neve mentre galleggiava vicino al soffitto.  
Weasley e Granger si sussurravano furiosamente qualcosa qualche tavolo più in là del retro della classe, dove Draco aveva trovato Goyle e si era seduto.  
  
“Dov’è il tuo mantello, amico?” sentì chiedere la voce di Weasley.  
  
“Er…” rispose Potter, ma fu risparmiato da un interrogatorio dall’entrata di Slughorn, il quale urlò, “Seduti ora!”  
Draco non aveva idea di che fine avesse fatto il mantello; Doveva averlo fatto cadere a un certo punto. Ghignò e prese gli ingredienti necessari per Pozioni dalla dispensa.  
  
\--o—  
  
“Goyle?” disse Draco dalla poltrona dove era seduto. Era tardi e stavano giocando a scacchi nell’Infermeria. Una pioggerellina gli cadeva intorno ma era sopportabile. Avrebbe anche potuto tornare alla Torre, ma evitare i compagni—e Potter—sembrava essere l’idea migliore. Sospettava che la nuvola avrebbe reagito alla presenza del moro in modo da rendere i suoi compagni decisamente sospettosi. Il solo ricordo del bacio alleggerì la pioggia.  
  
“Si?” Goyle alzò lo sguardo dalla scacchiera.  
  
“Hai—“ Draco si schiarì la gola. Non era proprio sicuro di voler fare la domanda, ma doveva sapere se stesse impazzendo o meno. “Hai mai visto un pavone bianco nel Castello?”  
  
Goyle inclinò la testa. “Intendi Brontolo?”  
  
“Er, cosa?”  
  
“Brontolo,” Goyle ripeté immediatamente. “Il pavone di Ernie.” Si accigliò. “Oh giusto. Sei rimasto chiuso qui tutto il tempo, me ne ero dimenticato. Ernie lo ha trovato che girava per il castello ieri. Lo ha riportato nella sala comune e lui e Millie lo stanno coccolando da allora.” Goyle fece una smorfia. Draco lo imitò. _Doveva_ essere lo stesso pavone che aveva Evocato. Povera creatura, catturato da un Tassorosso.  
  
“Potter non è felice,” aggiunse Goyle. “Continua a salire sulla sua poltrona preferita e lo punzecchia finché non va a sedersi altrove.”  
  
Decisamente lo stesso pavone.  
  
“Sto vincendo?” chiese poi speranzoso.  
  
Draco guardò la scacchiera tristemente. Aveva cercato di lasciar vincere l’amico, giusto per farlo rimanere interessato, ma era un’impresa più difficile di quanto non si fosse aspettato. Scosse la testa.  
  
Goyle sospirò. “Devo andare comunque.”  
  
“Si, devi, Signor Goyle.” Madam Pomfrey si fece strada nell’Infermeria. “E’ passato il coprifuoco da un pezzo.”  
  
Greg sbadigliò alzandosi. “Ci vediamo domani a Trasfigurazione?”  
  
Draco annuì. Aveva intenzione di frequentare le lezioni, anche se magari avrebbe saltato Storia della Magia solo perché poteva. Si chiese se avrebbe avuto bisogno di un altro bacio. Se la nuvola fosse rimasta tranquilla, non ce ne sarebbe stato bisogno.  
  
“No, niente più visite!” disse Pomfrey da vicino le porte. “E’ troppo tardi, Signor Potter.”  
  
Draco scattò in piedi. “Ma Potter mi ha portato… i compiti!” poteva vedere il moro fuori la porta nel corridoio. Non aveva nulla in mano e non si era portato lo zaino. “Voglio dire, è venuto per dirmi i compiti.” La scusa che aveva usato era dubbiosa e l’espressione di Pomfrey lo confermò. “E’ molto importante,” dovette insistere. Vide Potter annuire seriamente verso l’Infermiera.  
  
“Oh e va bene.” Sospirò lei. “Devi comunque spostarti così posso farti il letto. Avete cinque minuti.”  
  
Draco praticamente volò fuori. Goyle lo seguì e si fermò a osservare curiosamente Potter. Fortunatamente, se ne andò senza fare domande quando Draco disse, “Notte, Greg.”  
  
Potter alzò lo sguardo verso la nuvola. “Stai migliorando.” Sembrava compiaciuto.  
  
“Peggiorerà a breve,” mentì senza ritegno il biondo. “La nuvola praticamente impazzisce quando mi addormento.”  
  
“Oh.” Il moro sembrava preoccupato. “Mi ricordo.”  
  
Draco cercò di placare il senso di colpa. Ora Potter doveva pensare che la nuvola cercasse di affogarlo ogni notte come era successo il Sabato mattina quando aveva bevuto la Pozione Calmante.  
  
“Pensi che dovrei…?” lo sguardo di Potter cadde sulle labbra di Draco. L’espressione degli occhi finì la frase per lui.  
  
Draco aveva la gola secca. “Se non ti dispiace,” disse brevemente.  
  
A Potter non sembrava dispiacere affatto e ben presto le loro lingue erano intrecciate, le mani di Draco nei capelli del moro. Potter era così caldo e solido e Draco si chiese vagamente se Pomfrey gli avrebbe lasciato usare il Grifondoro come coperta. Era sicuro che gli sarebbe stato molto più di aiuto.  
  
“Allora.”  
  
Si separarono in un istante.  
  
Potter tossì, evitando di guardare Pomfrey la quale era ferma all’entrata dell’Infermeria.  
  
“E quindi è così che Hengist di Barnton è stato sconfitto,” disse Potter. “Dobbiamo leggere di quegli eventi per la lezione di Storia della Magia di domani.” Annuì per enfatizzare il punto, ancora senza guardare Pomfrey. “Allora, buona notte Malfoy. Madam Pomfrey.” Scappò via.  
  
Anche se imbarazzato, Draco non riusciva a smettere di sorridere. Potter era ridicolo. E, al contrario di Draco, non frequentava nemmeno le lezioni di Storia di Magia per i M.A.G.O..  
  
Con le guance in fiamme lanciò un’occhiata a Pomfrey.  
  
Stava cercando di non ridere. “Devo ammettere, non ricordavo che Gifford Ollerton usò quella particolare tattica contro il gigante. Pensavo avesse usato un’ascia.”  
  
Draco si morse il labbro e guardò altrove. Pomfrey lo risparmiò e non commentò oltre, anche se studiò la nuvola bianca sulla testa del biondo con espressione accigliata.  
  
  
\--o—  
  
  
La mattina seguente iniziò bene. Gli elfi domestici servirono la colazione a Draco e mentre mangiava una fetta di torta al cioccolato, ripensava alla nebbiolina argentea che era riuscito a vedere appena sveglio. Era sicuro di sapere cosa fosse e chi era a mandare tutte le notte; era quasi sicuro di aver intravisto un paio di grandi, regali, corna prima che si dissolvesse.  
  
“Sembri di buon umore oggi, Draco.”  
  
Draco realizzò che stava sorridendo. Alzò lo sguardo verso Pomfrey, imbarazzato, per poi accigliarsi subito dopo. Lo aveva chiamato _Draco_. Non lo aveva mai fatto prima. La salutò, aspettando con apprensione. Aveva brutte notizie da comunicare, ne era sicuro.  
  
Pomfrey prese posto sulla sedia davanti al ragazzo, solitamente occupata da Goyle. “E’ ora di affrontare la verità, Draco. Non posso curarti.”  
  
Draco la fissò. “Si sta arrendendo?”  
  
“Non ho detto che non puoi essere curato; ho detto che io non posso farlo. Devi riuscirci da solo.”  
  
“Da solo?” l’aria intorno a Draco si fece fredda. Pesanti gocce di pioggia gli caddero sul mantello.  
  
“La nuvola non è la causa dei tuoi problemi. E’ solamente un effetto collaterale.”  
  
Draco fece un respiro profondo. “Mi rendo conto che riflette il mio umore, ma non è che scompare quando mi sento meglio. Quindi, come faccio a guarirmi da solo? Cosa cerca di dire? Dovrei cercare di essere felice tutto il tempo e accettare che una nuvola gigante mi seguirà per sempre?”  
  
Pomfrey assunse un’aria comprensiva. “Una volta che il tuo umore si stabilizzerà, lo farà anche la tua condizione. Forse non succederà velocemente,  
ma è così. Con un po’ di impegno da parte tua, potrebbe succedere prima di quanto credi.” Si sporse in avanti per dargli qualche pacca sul ginocchio.  
  
“Prima di tutto, credo che sia ora che torni al tuo dormitorio. Non credo che isolarti ti stia aiutando; dovresti restare con i tuoi amici.”  
  
“Miei amici? Ne ho solo uno.” Draco si dimenticò momentaneamente che non voleva si sapesse in giro.  
  
Pomfrey sgranò gli occhi. “E quale sarebbe? Mi dispiace ma non capisco a chi ti riferisci. Il Signor Goyle, che passa tutto il suo tempo libero a tenerti compagnia? La Signorina Granger, che ti consegna i suoi appunti per studiare? Il Signor Potter, che… ti consegna i suoi appunti speciali, a quanto pare. O la Signorina Bulstrode, alla quale piace tendermi imboscate nel momento in cui esco dall’Infermeria e pretende di sapere quando riuscirò a curarti? Non è stata l’unica a chiedermelo. Hai fatto prendere un bello spavento ai tuoi compagni quando hai bevuto tutta quella Pozione Calmante. Erano preoccupati per te.”  
  
“Preoccupati per sé stessi, vorrà dire,” rispose Draco, anche se sorpreso di sentire che i suoi compagni avevano chiesto di lui. “Hanno paura che sia contagioso.”  
  
Pomfrey sorrise lievemente. “In qualche modo lo è. Ma sono convinta che saranno loro ad avere un’influenza positiva su di te, piuttosto che il contrario.”  
  
Draco la guardò abbattuto. “Mi sta veramente sfrattando? Ma guardi!” gesticolò con le mani, indicando alla pioggia scrosciante tutto intorno a lui.  
  
Pomfrey si alzò e scosse la testa. “Mi dispiace, Draco. Non lo farei se non fossi convinta che sia la cosa migliore. Sei dimesso. Ritorna alla tua sala comune e non cercare di saltare le lezioni, o ignorare i tuoi compiti.”  
  
“Ma—“  
  
L’Infermiera alzò una mano. “Se la pioggia non ti lascia scrivere, trova qualcuno che ti aiuti.” Si voltò come per andarsene, poi aggiunse, “Mi sembra che tu abbia già trovato chi ti aiuti con Storia della Magia.”  
  
Draco le lanciò un’occhiataccia mentre usciva. Considerò l’idea di ignorarla e costringerla a cacciarlo con la forza, ma accantonò subito l’idea.  
Controllò l’ora e decise che tutti i compagni sarebbero presto scesi nella Sala Grande per la colazioni. Almeno così poteva evitarli per un altro po’ di tempo.  
  
Ovviamente, avrebbe dovuto sapere che non sarebbe stato così semplice. Niente andava come voleva.  
  
“ _Non rimandare a domani ciò che puoi fare oggi,_ ” sputò al centauro, entrando infuriato nella sala comunque. Piuttosto letteralmente infuriato, considerando la tempesta causata dalla nuvola che sputava pioggia e rombava minacciosa.  
  
“Argh!” urlò Ernie appena lo vide. Volò mais ovunque e Draco quasi scivolò, ritrovando l’equilibrio appena in tempo.  
  
“Cosa diavolo stai facendo con il mais?” chiese Draco, poi vide il pavone e realizzò che Ernie gli stava dando da mangiare. Sia il pavone che Ernie lo guardarono male. Tuttavia, Millie gli sorrise. Tutti e tre –Ernie, Millie e Brontolo—erano seduti sul pavimento nella sala comune deserta. “State tutti mangiando mais?” chiese loro. “Ho sentito dire che c’è del cibo vero nella Sala Grande.”  
  
“Dobbiamo prima dare da mangiare a Brontolo,” rispose Millie. “O diventerà ancora più brontolone.”  
  
Ernie accumulò il mais con un incantesimo e lo offrì a Brontolo. Il pavone voltò la testa, rifiutandosi di mangiarlo. Draco si sentì vagamente orgoglioso.  
“L’ho pulito. Va bene,” gli disse Ernie, ma il pavone restò indifferente.  
  
“Non credo che piaci molto a quel pavone, Ernie,” gli disse compiaciuto Draco.  
  
Sorprendentemente, Ernie gli sorrise. “Oh, si invece. E’ solo testardo. Ma anche intelligente. Lo ammetto, inizialmente non gli piacevo. Mi ha fatto prendere un bello spavento quando l’ho trovato; mi è corso incontro come un toro. Ma era solo spaventato e ha sentito che non ero una minaccia. In realtà è una creatura piuttosto tenera quando è felice.”  
  
Draco si accigliò.  
  
“Probabilmente non ha più fame,” decise Ernie alzandosi. “Vado a prendere i libri di scuola,” aggiunse verso Millie e si chinò a baciarla. Il pavone emise un suono patetico e i ragazzi si separarono, ridendo. “Ti voglio bene anche io, Brontolo.” Ernie gli accarezzò la testa, poi dovette rendersi conto di cosa aveva detto perché arrossì. Mormorò qualcosa di incomprensibile e corse su per le scale.  
Millie scosse la testa ancora ridendo.  
  
“Quel pavone è stato Evocato, lo sapete, vero?” le disse Draco. “Ha una data di scadenza.”  
  
Millie scrollò le spalle. “Cosa non ne ha una?”  
  
Draco fissò la sua espressione sorridente. “Non riesco a credere che ti piaccia.”  
  
“Brontolo o Ernie?”  
  
“Entrambi.”  
  
Millie adocchiò il pavone e tornò a guardare Draco. “Sai, sono piuttosto simili.”  
  
“In che modo?” le chiese Draco sentendosi insultato.  
“Sono entrambi stronzi e arroganti,” rispose lei e ghignò. “Ma piuttosto teneri quando sono felici.”  
  
Ernie saltellò giù dalle scale. “Vieni con noi?” chiese a Draco, adocchiando cauto la nuvola. “Ho sentito che c’è del cibo vero nella Sala Grande,” aggiunse spocchioso.  
  
“Ho mangiato,” rispose il biondo.  
  
Millie si fermò vicino a lui, uscendo. “Pensavo stessi migliorando,” gli disse preoccupata.  
  
“E’ così,” insistette Draco. “La nuvola ha semplicemente una reazione negativa alla presenza di Ernie.”  
  
Ernie mise il broncio. “Sono lusingato. Veramente, lo sono. Anche se…” abbozzò un sorrisetto. “Presumo che Harry lo sia più di me. Devo dirlo, la nuvola ha una reazione piuttosto curiosa alla _sua_ presenza.”  
  
Ernie e Millie scapparono via –entrambi _ridacchiando_ —prima che Draco potesse rispondere qualcosa di intelligente o almeno maledirli entrambi. Irritato, si voltò solo per vedere che il pavone si era accomodato sulla poltrona di Potter. Aveva effettivamente l’aria tenera.  
Draco sparì nel dormitorio stizzito.  
  
  
\--o—  
  
  
Passò il resto della giornata stranito. Una doccia calda e vestiti asciutti sembravano aver calmato la nuvola; anche se era ancora grande e scura, pioveva raramente. Pioveva quel tanto che bastava per assicurarsi che Draco non stesse a suo agio, ma non abbastanza per andare da Potter a chiedere un bacio.  
  
Potter aveva lanciato qualche occhiata nella sua direzione ogni tanto, esaminando la nuvola, sorridendo quando aveva visto Draco guardarlo. Il biondo sospettò che gli sguardi di Potter, le sue labbra e i suoi sorrisi erano da incolpare per la tranquillità della nuvola. Il solo guardarle invocava ricordi che avevano la capacità magica di fermare la pioggia.  
  
Il temporale iniziò finalmente un attimo prima di Storia della Magia. Draco non era sicuro di cosa lo avesse scatenato, ma Storia della Magia lo turbava già durante i giorni normali. _Sapeva_ che ora aveva una valida scusa per cercare Potter. Considerò l’idea di chiedere a Granger dove trovarlo durante le sue ore libere, ma mentre si faceva strada alla lezione di Storia della Magia, vide uno sprazzo arancione con la coda dell’occhio. Guardò fuori dalla finestra. Weasley volava basso, girando intorno al castello per poi sfrecciare verso il campo da Quidditch. Non era solo: molti studenti erano fuori a rincorrere la Pluffa. Draco sospettò che tutti quelli che non avevano Storia della Magia fossero li fuori; Potter incluso, anche se non riusciva a trovarlo.  
Vide Goyle, però, giocare a Quidditch con gli altri.  
  
_I miei amici_ , pensò, osservando fuori dalla finestra. Avrebbe potuto unirsi a loro, proprio come aveva fatto Goyle. Lo avrebbero accettato con sorrisi, punzecchiandolo occasionalmente e avrebbero tutti potuto fingere che Draco non aveva fatto parte della squadra sbagliata durante la guerra, la squadra perdente, quello che aveva scelto di seguire un pazzo. Poteva essere uno di loro, sarebbe stato così semplice. Tutto ciò che doveva fare era tenere la testa bassa e fingere. Quello che aveva fatto anche quando il Signore Oscuro era in casa sua e gli era riuscito bene.  
  
Era come aver passato anni indossando un cappello a punta da mago perché lo facevano tutti gli altri e poi un giorno arrivava qualcuno dicendo che erano ormai fuorimoda e nessuno dovrebbe più indossarli. Draco avrebbe potuto semplicemente togliere il cappello e non indossarlo mai più. Che importanza aveva? Era solo un cappello. Ma se lo avesse fatto, se avesse semplicemente accettato e fatto quel che gli altri si aspettavano da lui _di nuovo_ , come faceva a capire se a lui _piaceva_ o meno indossare il cappello?  
  
_Ma come potrai mai capire se ti piace indossarlo se prima non provi a toglierlo?_ Sentì dire una voce traditrice nella sua testa. _Come fai a sapere che non vuoi essere lì fuori a giocare un’amichevole partita a Quidditch con i compagni se non provi? Non sapevi che ti piacesse baciare i ragazzi prima di baciare Potter._  
  
Draco di accigliò ai proprio pensieri. A lui non piaceva baciare ragazzi, a lui piaceva baciare Potter.  
  
Quel pensiero lo fece sentire anche peggio e Draco lo accantonò. Potter non si vedeva da nessuna parte e Draco non poteva comunque andare a giocare ora. L’ultima volta che aveva provato aveva fatto un bel capitombolo.  
Ponderò se andare a lezione di Storia di Magia, ma deciso di no. Nonostante quello che aveva detto Pomfrey, Draco era sicuro che gli avrebbe scritto una giustificazione se le avesse detto che la pioggia era tanto forte da non riuscire a scrivere quello che il professore diceva.  
  
Una doccia e vestiti asciutti erano più invitanti e si diresse verso la sala comune. Fu una saggia decisione, decise, quando entrò nella sala e vide Potter seduto sulla sua poltrona preferita vicino al camino. Brontolo era addormentato poco distante, un grande, pacifico, bozzo di piume bianche.  
  
Potter si sporse sulla poltrona, gli occhi che esaminavano Draco. “Pensavo fossi a lezione.”  
  
“Pensavo tu fossi fuori a giocare,” ribatté Draco.  
  
Potter scrollò le spalle. “Non mi andava.”  
  
Draco considerò la risposta. Forse Pomfrey aveva ragione e doveva stabilizzare il suo umore. A volte a una persona non andava di uscire a volare; non significava che doveva restarsene a fissare fuori dalla finestra a ripensare alle proprie decisioni come aveva fatto Draco pochi attimi prima. Anche se, a quanto pareva, Potter stava facendo proprio così quando era entrato nella sala comune e Draco si chiese di cosa si stesse pentendo. Di averlo baciato? Non averlo baciato? O qualcosa di completamente diverso?  
  
“Non mi andava di ascoltare Binns,” disse il biondo. Voleva dire che pioveva troppo forte ma la pioggia si era fermata bruscamente. Il solo vedere Potter era bastato.  
  
L’espressione del Grifondoro era comprensiva.  
  
“Sono venuto a fare una doccia,” aggiunse giusto per dire qualcosa.  
  
Potter annuì e si sistemò sulla poltrona; doveva aver pensato che la conversazione fosse conclusa. Draco esitò, poi si avviò verso le scale a chiocciola che portavano ai dormitori.  
  
Aveva già il piede sul primo gradino quando si fermò. _E allora, anche se non ho una scusa?_ Pensò. Forse, a volte, una persona doveva solo stringere i denti e fare il Grifondoro. Si voltò e si avvicinò a Potter, restando in piedi di fronte a lui.  
  
Il moro lo guardò confuso. “Si?”  
Draco si slacciò il mantello, lasciandolo cadere sul pavimento, poi, attentamente, deliberatamente, salì in braccio a Potter, a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe.  
  
Potter non cercò di spingerlo via; non si mosse affatto. Sembrava fin troppo sorpreso per reagire. Guardò la nuvola di Draco.  
  
“Oh, dimentica quella stupida nuvola,” disse Draco con impazienza e si chinò a baciarlo.  
  
Se Potter cercò di resistere, Draco non lo notò e presto non ebbe più importanza. La presa di Potter era forte sui suoi fianchi e la bocca era aperta per permettere alla lingua di Draco di scivolare fra le sue labbra. Il biondo non si era mai sentito così audace in vita sua: Potter avrebbe potuto rifiutarlo, spingerlo via e guardarlo come se avesse fatto qualcosa di sbagliato. O qualcuno sarebbe potuto entrare nella sala comune e vederli. Eppure la prima non era successa e la seconda opzione non importava nemmeno. Si chiese se il coraggio facesse sempre sentire così bene. Ecco perché Potter ne era dipendente.  
  
Si baciarono a lungo. Almeno così sembrò a Draco. Gli sembrò che il tempo non ci fosse affatto, ma quando si staccarono, le labbra di Potter erano gonfie e rosse, i suoi occhi scuri. _Sono stato io_ , pensò Draco mentre osservava l’espressione disorientata di Potter. Gli fece venire voglia di fare _di più_. Vedere Potter sciogliersi sotto i suoi tocchi. Vederlo osservare Draco come se fosse l’unica persona al mondo capace di scioglierlo. *  
Draco si scansò, cercando di scendere dalle gambe di Potter ma la presa di quest’ultimo era forte; non lo lasciava andare.  
  
Ghignando, Draco cercò di fare leva sulle mani del moro. “Lasciami.”  
  
“Preferirei di no,” rispose Potter, la voce roca. Le cosce di Draco strinsero quelle di Potter; la sua erezione pulsava, a tempo con i battiti del cuore.  
  
Potter si sporse in avanti e catturò tra i denti il labbro inferiore di Draco. Lo lambì con la lingua e il biondo rabbrividì, quasi distraendolo da quel che voleva fare.  
  
“Sono serio,” sussurrò Draco.  
  
Potter si ritirò accigliato. Questa volta Draco riuscì a liberarsi e alzarsi. Allargò le ginocchia del moro, inginocchiandosi davanti a lui, tenendo le mani aperte sulle sue cosce. Non osò guardare in alto mentre portava la mano al cavallo dei pantaloni di Potter, ma si ricordò subito dopo che il coraggio aveva i suoi vantaggi, quindi fissò Potter negli occhi mentre lo accarezzava fermamente attraverso i jeans. Potter era eccitato e caldo sotto il palmo della sua mano. Anche il suo sguardo era infuocato. Draco pensò che il moro sembrava vulnerabile come non lo aveva visto in anni. Nemmeno quando lo aveva catturato e immobilizzato sul treno per Hogwarts, due anni prima; a quel tempo, Potter emanava solo disprezzo e odio.  
  
Draco scacciò l’immagine dalla testa e sorrise lievemente, liberando l’erezione di Potter, tenendola nella mano. Potter chiuse gli occhi, stringendo i braccioli della poltrona così forte da far diventare le nocchie bianche.  
  
La sua erezione era pesante e spessa nella mano di Draco. Calda e strana; per un secondo Draco non seppe cosa farci. Le sue mani lo aiutarono e si mossero istintivamente, accarezzando come farebbe con sé stesso sotto la doccia. Era diverso, però, più strano e si chiese se anche Potter la pensasse così. Se fosse tentato di farlo da solo, meglio, come gli piaceva di più. Ma Potter non si mosse. I suoi occhi erano chiusi e il suo respiro pesante.  
  
Draco si morse il labbro, pensando, per poi sporgersi in avanti. Lasciò scivolare la punta fra le labbra e leccò con esitazione. Sentì Potter trattenere bruscamente il respiro; il suo silenzioso _Oh!_ lo fece rabbrividire. A quel punto neanche il sapore amarognolo che sentiva sulla lingua poteva dissuadere Draco. Lo leccò con più fermezza, provando a spingerlo più a fondo nella bocca. Era più difficile di quel che aveva creduto. Cercò di stare attento ai denti, leccando, succhiando e a fare tutto contemporaneamente, ma tutto quel che gli riuscì di fare fu dare qualche decisa leccata e subito dopo la mano di Potter era tra i suoi capelli, tirando mentre diceva, “Draco, sto—“  
  
Draco non dovette indovinare per capire cosa intendesse dire. Il seme di Potter gli colpì la gola e Draco si tirò indietro, tossendo e sputacchiando, più sorpreso del dovuto. Il sapore non era neanche male, ma gli aveva solleticato la gola e riempito la bocca e lui si era ritrovato a reagire senza pensarci. A Potter non sembrava importare, comunque. Si era accasciato sulla poltrona, la testa gettata indietro, il petto che saliva e scendeva rapidamente mentre cercava di riprendere fiato.  
  
Draco lo fissò: dal collo esposto, al suo membro, ancora eretto fra le gambe, sporgente nella massa di riccioli neri. La mano di Draco era fra le proprie cosce, accarezzando la sua erezione attraverso i pantaloni. Prima che riuscì a rendersi conto di cosa stesse facendo, stava già venendo. Si morse il labbro, attento a rimanere silenzioso mentre il corpo veniva scosso dall’orgasmo per poi rilassarsi.  
  
“Wow,” disse Potter, alzando la testa.  
  
Draco si alzò in fretta, riluttante a farsi vedere inginocchiato a terra mentre fissava Potter e veniva nei pantaloni. Si alzò troppo in fretta, tuttavia, e la stanza gli girò intorno.  
  
Potter lo stava fissando. Aveva le guance arrossate e la fronte sudata, i capelli neri scompigliati in tutte le direzioni.  
“Vuoi che io…” il moro gli posò una mano sulla coscia.  
  
Draco fece un veloce passo indietro. Potter ritirò la mano sorpreso e il biondo imprecò mentalmente. Se non si fosse stupidamente masturbato un minuto prima, forse Potter avrebbe restituito il favore. Draco arrossì al pensiero di vedere le labbra del ragazzo intorno al proprio sesso.  
Avrebbe dovuto aspettare un altro momento, però, quando i pantaloni di Draco non sarebbero stati appiccicosi e bagnati.  
  
“Va bene così,” rispose, senza guardare Potter. “Dovevo ripagarti, comunque.”  
  
“Ripagarmi?”  
  
Draco si accigliò. “Per… avermi aiutato. So che hai detto di non volere una ricompensa, ma te la sei decisamente guadagnata.” Ghignò; Potter non gli sorrise in risposta.  
  
“Oh. Giusto,” disse il moro e si alzò. Il suo tono di voce piatto. “Mi stavi ripagando.” Armeggiò con i bottoni dei jeans. “Immagino siamo pari ora,” aggiunse con rabbia.  
  
“Non credo proprio!” rispose Draco. Non gli piaceva affatto l’improvvisa freddezza del ragazzo. Cercò di sembrare seducente quando aggiunse, “Sono ancora in debito. _Di molto_. Anche per il Patronus.”  
  
Potter alzò lo sguardo. Non era riuscito ad abbottonarsi i pantaloni. “Quale Patronus?”  
  
Draco sospirò impaziente. “Quello che hai mandato da me tutte le notti.”  
  
Il Grifondoro scosse la testa. Sembrava veramente sorpreso ma Draco non era convinto.  
  
“L’ho visto, Potter. So che forma ha. Non credo che lo dimenticherò mai.” Draco ricordava perfettamente l’enorme cervo, dall’aria reale e arrabbiata, che gli era volato incontro al campo da Quidditch al loro terzo anno. “Lo hai mandato tu e mi sta aiutando durante le notti a tenermi asciutto.”  
  
Potter aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Avevi detto che le notti erano i momenti peggiori.”  
  
“Lo sarebbero,” disse Draco difensivo. “Se non fosse per il tuo cervo.”  
  
“Io…” lo guardò accigliato. “Se stessi evocando un Patronus tutte le notti, sono sicuro che me ne ricorderei.”  
  
“Ma l’ho visto,” insistette Draco. Giusto? Credeva di aver visto le corna, ma forse voleva solo credere di averle viste. Il Patronus non era esattamente _corporeo_. “Se non lo ricordi, allora forse lo hai evocato mentre dormivi.”  
  
Potter rise. “Senza bacchetta? Inconsciamente? Hai troppa fiducia nelle mie abilità.” Studiò un momento il biondo. “Sei sicuro fosse un cervo?”  
  
Draco scostò lo sguardo. “No,” ammise. Ora si sentiva stupido per averlo presupposto. “Sparisce appena mi sveglio. Più che altro è… nebbiolina.”  
  
“Allora… considerando che sei tu quello che non ha controllo della propria magia al momento, e se scompare appena ti svegli, non ha più senso pensare che sia stato _tu_ a Evocarlo senza renderti conto?”  
  
Se Potter la metteva così, aveva senso. “Non sono mai riuscito a evocarlo,” disse comunque Draco. “Ci sono _quasi_ riuscito una volta. Assomigliava un po’…” Draco occhieggiò Brontolo, il quale ancora dormiva vicino la finestra. “a lui.”  
  
Potter si girò e sorrise. “Non mi sorprende.”  
  
“Sarebbe stato un bellissimo Patronus.” Rispose stizzito Draco.  
  
“E’ vero.” Potter ancora sorrideva. “Lo hai detto--?”  
  
Le porte della sala comune si spalancarono.  
  
“Hai cambiato idea Har—argh!” Weasley si zittì immobilizzato.  
  
Ridicolmente, la prima istintiva reazione di Potter fu di abbottonarsi velocemente i jeans. Tutto quello che riuscì a ottenere fu di attirare l’attenzione da quella parte. Non che il loro aspetto non era abbastanza come suggerimento. Draco lanciò un’occhiata al moro—occhiali storti, guance arrossite, capelli scompigliati, cravatta slacciata (Draco non ricordava nemmeno di averlo fatto) un livido viola sul collo (Non ricordava neanche questo). Draco sospettò che anche lui doveva essere in quelle condizioni. Persino Goyle avrebbe capito cosa fosse successo. Ok, forse non Goyle, ma Weasley sembrava avere più buon senso.  
  
“Si!” disse Potter improvvisamente e con voce fin troppo alta. “Volare mi sembra un’ottima idea. Vuoi venire con noi, Malfoy?”  
  
Weasley rise, un po’ istericamente. “Si, _vieni_ , Malfoy.”  
  
La faccia di Potter diventò scarlatta.  
  
“Forse dopo. Sto bene così al momento.” Borbottò Draco.  
  
Potter praticamente volò alla porta. “Dovremmo andare, allora,” disse all’amico.  
  
Weasley esitò. I suoi occhi blu si posarono accigliati su Draco. “Se hai intenzione di continuare così, dovresti usare una protezione.”  
Draco lo fissò. Weasley indicò sopra la sua testa. “Ti serve una protezione solare.” Fece una smorfia e uscì.  
  
Draco alzò lo sguardo. La nuvola era alta sulla sua testa, piccola e così bianca che brillava come un sole in miniatura.  
“Presto ti spedirò in cielo, dove appartieni.” Le promise.  
  
Non riuscì a decidere se l’arrivo di Weasley lo disturbasse o meno. Per qualche ragione, lo faceva sentire più eccitato che imbarazzato. Voleva che tutti sapessero come poteva ridurre Potter. La visione del moro dalle labbra gonfie di baci e gli occhi verdi persi era ancora vivida nella sua mente. Si chiese se quel pensiero potesse finalmente aiutarlo a evocare un Patronus. Aveva sempre voluto evocarne uno, sin da quando aveva scoperto che Potter poteva farlo, ma per quanto avesse provato non era mai riuscito. Uno sbuffo di fumo bianco e una massa di piume bianche erano tutto ciò che era mai riuscito a evocare.  
  
Draco lanciò un’occhiataccia al pavone che dormiva poco lontano. Era riuscito a Evocare Brontolo, forse poteva farlo di nuovo in forma di Patronus.  
Nervoso, prese la bacchetta e chiuse gli occhi. Pensò a Potter seduto sulla poltrona, lo sguardo in alto verso Draco, atteso di essere baciato di nuovo.  
“ _Expecto Patronum!”_ urlò.  
  
Chiuse con maggior forza gli occhi, riaprendoli poi lentamente. Sospettò che una parte di sé sapeva cosa avrebbe visto, ma non osò nemmeno immaginarlo. Non poteva più negarlo ora.  
  
Un magnifico cervo argenteo lo stava fissando dall’altra parte della stanza. Del tutto corporeo e enorme, le corna regali e gli occhi penetranti, teneva la testa alta mentre batteva senza sosta gli zoccoli sul pavimento.  
  
Draco abbassò la bacchetta e lo fissò.  
  
  
\--o—  
  
  
Quando quella sera rientrò nel proprio dormitorio, fu accolto da un infausto silenzio. Goyle si stava mettendo il pigiama e Ernie se ne stava seduto sul letto, fissando con sguardo assente davanti a sé.  
  
Draco si accigliò e, voltandosi verso Goyle, mimò con le labbra, “Si è lasciato con Millie?”  
  
Goyle scosse la testa. “Brontolo,” mimò di rimando per poi dire ad alta voce, “POOF!”  
  
Il sussulto di Ernie fu così forte che tremò il letto.  
  
“Oh,” disse Draco, mordendosi l’interno della guancia.  
  
“Scommetto che sei felice,” gli disse Ernie abbattuto.  
  
“No, non lo sono,” gli rispose il biondo, fiero di sé. Non aveva riso neanche una volta.  
  
Ernie lo guardò male comunque.  
  
Draco sospirò e si avvicinò al letto. La luce della candela illuminava il viso di Ernie; riusciva a vedere delle tracce di lacrime sulle sue guance.  
E che diavolo. “Cos’è successo esattamente?”  
  
Il Tassorosso rimase in silenzio così a lungo che Draco credette non avrebbe risposto.  
  
“Stava bene l’ultima volta che l’ho visto,” aggiunse Draco. “Sembrava tranquillo.” _Dormiva come un bambino mentre lo succhiavo a Harry Potter,_ pensò. Le guance gli andarono in fiamme immediatamente, ma probabilmente Ernie non lo avrebbe notato.  
“Andava tutto bene quando sono tornato dopo cena,” rispose a scatti. “Ho pensato sembrasse un po’ pallido ma… Volevo andare a prendere del mais e mi sono voltato, solo per un secondo e – e…” si lasciò scappare un sospiro tremante. “Non era rimasto nulla. Neanche una piuma. Non c’era più.”  
  
Draco esitò. “Sapevi che era stato Evocato, vero?” considerò l’idea di dire al ragazzo che era stato lui a evocarlo; sicuramente gli sarebbe piaciuto di meno. Forse però era l’ultima cosa che voleva sentirsi dire.  
  
“Me lo ha detto Millie.” Ernie scrollò le spalle. “Ma ho pensato… ho pensato che fosse speciale.”  
  
“Quello è vero,” concordò il biondo solennemente.  
  
Ernie tirò su con il naso.  
  
“Vuoi che vada a chiamare Millie?”  
  
“No!” Ernie lo guardò con orrore. “Non può vedermi così. Le ho detto che stavo bene.” Lanciò un’occhiataccia a Draco. “Ed è così. O lo sarà. Presto. Dopo che avrò avuto un po’ di tempo per piangerlo.”  
  
“Giusto.” Draco guardò verso Goyle, che scrollò le spalle. “Bhe, Brontolo verrà ricordato. Credo che nessuno di noi riuscirà a guardare di nuovo il mais senza pensare a Brontolo e come lo sgranocchiava. Se ne sarà anche andato, ma resterà sempre nei nostri cuori.”  
  
“Vattene,” disse Ernie.  
  
Goyle ridacchiò.  
  
Draco sbuffò dal naso e andò a farsi una doccia. Vedere Ernie piangere la perdita di un uccello Evocato da lui tre giorni prima cominciava a dargli sui nervi.  
  
Quando rientrò in camera, rinfrescato e al caldo, trovò Ernie nella stessa identica posizione, intento a fissare le coperte con sguardo assente. Goyle giù dormiva.  
  
Draco rovistò nel suo baulo per un pigiama pulito. Cominciava a finire i vestiti asciutti; neanche gli Elfi Domestici riuscivano ad asciugarli velocemente quanto Draco riusciva a bagnarli. Sperò che la situazione migliorasse presto.  
Trovò un paio di pantaloni di un pigiama vecchio in fondo al baule. Quando li tirò fuori qualcosa cadde sul pavimento con un tintinnio. Era una delle vecchie spille che aveva incantato quattro anni prima. Ricordò di esserne stato così fiero. La raccolse, ghignando. “Sostieni Cedric Diggory,” diceva. La accarezzò con il pollice, la spilla brillò e esclamò: “Potter puzza.”  
  
_A dire il vero, profuma,_ pensò Draco. _Anche il suo sapore non è male._ Si morse il labbro, ricordando la sensazione provata nel tenerlo in bocca. Merlino. E un pensiero del genere riusciva a farlo sorridere come un’idiota.  
  
“Potter puzza,” insisteva la spilla.  
Malfoy la guardò accigliato. Prese la bacchetta, lanciando un paio di incantesimi complicati. Ghignò a lavoro finito. La sua magia non lo tradiva mai: la spilla era perfetta.  
  
Sempre ghignando si alzò dal letto, avvicinandosi a quello di Ernie. “Tieni,” gli disse e si chinò ad agganciare la spilla alla sua maglietta.  
  
Ernie era troppo sorpreso per reagire. Guardò in basso verso la spilla, accigliato. “Impressionante.”  
  
Anche Draco la pensava così. La spilla mostrava una perfetta interpretazione del pavone Brontolo.  
“Brontolo non è morto invano,” proclamò Draco con un gesto plateale. “il suo regno sopravvivrà.* Lo nomino la mascotte della nostra casa. D’ora in poi saremo conosciuti come la Casa Brontolo. Il nostro colore è il bianco, viviamo nella Torre Est di Brontolo e siamo protetti da un centauro brontolone. Tutti coloro che sono brontoloni possono unirsi a noi. Una volta eravamo Serpeverde, Grifondoro, Corvonero e persino Tassorosso, ma ora? Ora siamo solo Brontoloni.”  
  
La spilla brillò e dichiarò: “Casa dei Brontoloni. Possa la scontrosità unirci tutti.”  
  
Le labbra di Ernie si arricciarono appena. Soffiò dal naso e presto stava ridendo. “Sei assolutamente ridicolo, Malfoy,” gli disse. Scuotendo la testa, si sdraiò sul letto, scomparendo sotto le coperte. Draco notò che non si tolse la spilla.  
  
“Posso avere una spilla?” chiese Goyle assonnato.  
  
“Te ne farò una domani,” promise Draco, per poi mettersi a letto, sorridendo fra sé e sé.  
Restò sveglio per molto tempo, aspettando di sentire il russare di Ernie. Quando lo sentì, sussurrò un incantesimo e le tende dei letti di Ernie e Goyle si chiusero.  
  
Chiuse gli occhi e pensò a Potter. “ _Expecto Patronum,_ ” disse il più silenziosamente possibile.  
  
Un grande cervo argenteo uscì dalla punta della bacchetta e Draco trattenne il respiro. Pensò che non avrebbe funzionato questa volta. Si era quasi convinto che era stato un colpo di fortuna, un’anomalia magica con poche probabilità di ripetersi. Ma il cervo era li, reale quanto Draco; il calore che rilasciava riusciva a scaldarlo fino alla punta dei piedi.  
Un momento dopo, il cervo si sistemò a terra vicino al letto di Draco, brillando luminoso.  
  
Draco si sistemò sul fianco per guardarlo. Si sentiva frustrato, come se avesse infranto le regole uscendone pulito, come se avesse rubato il Patronus di Potter da sotto il suo naso. Non aveva idea di come ci fosse riuscito, o cosa significasse di preciso, ma avere il cervo lì vicino a lui era come avere Potter. E poteva Evocarlo quando voleva.  
  
Allungò il braccio per toccare le lunghe corna, ma le dita passarono attraverso e il corno si trasformò in foschia. Un caldo fiume di ricordi gli inondò la mente: il calore dei baci di Potter, il suo tocco fermo sul fianco di Draco, dita gentili tra i suoi capelli, il calore saldo ? della vita di Potter mentre Draco la circonda e decollano, scappando dalle fiamme. Draco tirò indietro la mano e le corna ripresero forma.  
  
Il cervo fissò Draco con i suoi occhi scuri. Draco desiderò fossero verdi.  
Fu tentato di toccarle nuovamente, ma resistette. Quei ricordi erano vecchi; non vedeva l’ora di averne nuovi. E sembravano imminenti. Draco aveva riflettuto sugli eventi nella sala comune, una volta che il sangue era tornato al cervello e aveva schiarito la testa. Potter si era offeso quando gli aveva detto che aveva agito solo per ripagarlo. Poteva ancora sentire chiaramente la delusione nella voce di Potter. Il che stava a significare che il moro si aspettava dell’altro, non un gioco di favori e debiti.  
  
Il padre di Draco gli aveva detto una volta che la vita funziona così; è così che si interagisce con gli altri: paga e riscuoti, ricevi e rimborsa. Ma forse quello era solo un vecchio, appuntito cappello da mago. Forse Draco era pronto a toglierlo. O almeno pronto a provarci. Forse gli sarebbe piaciuto.  
  
  
-o-  
  
  
Era una giornata piovosa. Il sole si era nascosto presto dietro le nuvole quella mattina, rifiutandosi di uscire da allora. Aveva l’aria di sparire presto verso ovest piuttosto che apparire nel cielo grigio e farsi vedere.  
I giardini di Hogwarts erano deserti mentre Draco si faceva strada verso il capanno delle scope. Aveva incantato il mantello e indossato un paio di guanti, deciso a ingannare la pioggia e non farsi bagnare. La sua nuvola personale volava alta sulla testa, piccola e insignificante paragonata alle altre in cielo. Non aveva piovuto neanche una volta quel giorno. Draco era così di buon umore che si sarebbe sorpreso se avesse piovuto.  
  
Dal momento in cui era sceso a fare colazione in Sala Grande, i compagni lo avevano avvicinato saltuariamente, pretendendo una spilla della Casa Brontolo. Draco non era sicuro se volessero semplicemente tirare Ernie su di morale, anche se erano sufficientemente irritabili per appartenere a quella casa, o se semplicemente non avessero niente di meglio di fare o per cui ridere. Alla fine, decise che erano solo affascinati dalle spille incantate di Draco. Molti di loro lo erano già stati in passato.  
  
Si fecero tutti una bella risata quando Daphne e Finnigan incantarono il centauro della Torre, il quale si rifiutò di lasciar passare Granger se non avesse risposto alla sua domanda “Come ti senti oggi?” con “Sono brontolona.” Lo sembrava anche dopo averci discusso per almeno dieci minuti.  
Il Trio di Grifondoro si perse buona parte di tutta la storia della Casa Brontolona. Durante le ore liberi e i pasti erano stati sospettosamente assenti. Draco li aveva visti solo durante le lezioni. Potter gli aveva lanciato un’occhiata, Granger e Weasley invece no. In ogni caso, Draco si era chiesto se fossero occupati a parlare di _lui_ o piuttosto della scena a cui aveva assistito Weasley nella sala comune. Il pensiero sarebbe stato angosciante per Draco, ma né Granger né Weasley avevano ancora lanciato una fattura o un’occhiataccia nella sua direzione, quindi sperò significasse che non stessero ancora pianificando la sua fine per aver osato mettere le mani (e bocca) su Harry Potter.  
  
Potter tuttavia era sembrato di mal umore. Draco aveva bisogno di parlargli, ma non era sicuro di come avrebbero reagito Granger e Weasley se si fosse presentato davanti a loro chiedendo al moro di parlare privatamente. Alla fine si ritrovò a mandare un gufo a Potter, chiedendogli di incontrarsi al campo di Quidditch prima di cena.  
  
La Firebolt di Potter era ancora nel capanno e Draco prese la propria cupamente. Subito dopo guardò verso la nuvola, preoccupato delle ripercussioni della propria frustrazione, ma restò pacifica.  
  
Non aveva ragione di preoccuparsi affatto: quando prese il volo e volò in direzione del campo, notò una figura solitario seduta nell’angolo sugli spalti più alti. La testa scura di Potter era inconfondibile.  
  
Draco fece una volta il giro del campo per poi abbassarsi, tenendo salda la presa sul manico. Prese la mira verso Potter e gli scattò incontro alla massima velocità. Riusciva a vedere Potter sorridergli da lontano. Non si spostò, né sussultò, all’avvicinarsi del biondo.  
  
Voltò di scatto verso sinistra all’ultimo momento, poco prima della collisione. Si fece indietro e atterrò facilmente vicino al moro.  
“Avresti potuto almeno fingere di credere che ti sarei venuto addosso,” disse Draco, posando la scopa e prendendo posto sulla panca.  
  
“Pensavo volessi tirarmi su e portarmi a fare un giro.”  
  
Soffiò una risata. Guardò il compagno con la coda dell’occhio, cercando di capirne l’umore senza troppa fortuna. “Dov’è la tua scopa?” gli chiese. “Hai camminato fin qui?”  
  
Potter scosse la testa. “Mi sono smaterializzato.”  
  
Il biondo lo fissò. “Non puoi averlo fatto!” ansimò. “E’ impossibile. Come hai –“  
  
Potter scoppiò a ridere.  
  
Draco gemette. “Idiota.”  
  
“Non riesco a credere che pensassi dicessi sul serio.”  
  
“Neanche io,” borbottò Draco.  
  
“Pensavo che tu fossi l’ultima persona a poter credere che io possa fare qualcosa di straordinario.”  
  
_Questo prima che tu mi baciassi,_ pensò Draco, per poi distogliere subito lo sguardo per paura che in qualche modo Potter riuscisse a leggergli quel pensiero scritto sulla faccia.  
“Sei qui da molto?” gli chiese invece, cercando di cambiare discorso.  
  
“Un po’.”  
  
Draco ammiccò, ghignando. “Impaziente di vedermi, vero?”  
  
“Volevo un momento per pensare,” rispose Potter. Draco pensò che sembrava un po’ sulla difensiva.  
  
“Ah!” esclamò. “Quindi pensi solo durante momenti specifici, pianificati attentamente? Questo spiega molto.”  
  
Draco si aspettò di vederlo sbuffare e rispondere alla frecciatina, ma l’espressione di Potter era arcigna quando rispose, “Suppongo di si.”  
  
Per la prima volta da quando aveva Evocato il Patronus la sera precedente, Draco si preoccupò. Potter si era pentito di averlo baciato? Era così miserabile per via di quel momento di avventatezza?  
  
“Weasley era arrabbiato per ieri?” gli chiese. Forse Granger e Weasley lo avevano convinto di aver fatto un terribile sbaglio e che sarebbe stato meglio se fosse rimasto lontano da Draco in futuro.  
  
“No. Bhe, si.” Potter sorrise appena. “Ma Ron, lui… lui non resta mai arrabbiato per molto.” Si passò una mano fra i capelli; Draco desiderò farlo per lui. “E’ solo…” sospirò. “Quest’anno doveva essere una vacanza. Non vedevo l’ora. Doveva essere tranquillo e senza complicazioni. Poi prendo, e complico tutto.”  
  
Draco considerò le parole un momento. “Ma la tranquillità ti annoierebbe a morte. Hai bisogno di eccitazione nella tua vita.”  
  
Potter scrollò le spalle; non sembrava convinto. “Forse.”  
  
Ci fu una lunga pausa, poi Draco disse, “Volevo dirti –“ proprio mentre Potter diceva, “Ho parlato con –“ e si zittirono entrambi.  
  
“Vai avanti,” ghignò il Serpeverde.  
  
“No, sei tu che mi hai chiesto di venire qui. Dovresti parlare per primo.”  
  
“Può aspettare.” Anche se, a dire il vero, non poteva. Draco per lo più voleva solo baciarlo e odiava ogni secondo che passava e posticipava il momento. “Con chi hai parlato?”  
  
“Madam Pomfrey. Le ho detto del tuo Patronus.”  
  
Draco si irrigidì. Per un momento, pensò che Potter avesse scoperto che gli aveva rubato il Patronus e lo avrebbe preteso indietro.  
  
“Come ti ha aiutato a dormire,” continuò Potter e Draco osò respirare di nuovo. “L’altro giorno Hermione ha detto che sembra quasi tu abbia Evocato il tuo piccolo Dissennatore personale. Ci stavamo effettivamente chiedendo se del cioccolato e l’Incanto Patronus potessero aiutarti. Pomfrey concorda, fino un certo punto. Crede che queste opzioni possano aiutarti momentaneamente, ma è convinta che la cura sia nelle tue mani. Dice che, se tu riuscissi a evocare un Patronus, aiuterebbe più di ogni altra cosa.”  
  
“Oh. Capisco.”  
  
“Stavo pensando…” Potter esitò. “Forse potrei aiutarti. Ho aiutato molti compagni di classe durante il quinto anno con quell’Incantesimo. Non è semplice soprattutto nelle tue condizioni, immagino, quindi non ci riusciresti subito, ma se provassimo… sono sicuro che aiuterà. Fino ad allora, forse il mio Patronus può aiutarti.” Mise una mano in tasca e prese la bacchetta. “Se mai avessi bisogno di far smettere di piovere, allora forse non ci sarà bisogno che io…” non incrociò lo sguardo con Draco. “Forse…” agitò la bacchetta e un enorme cervo argenteo ne uscì dalla punta.  
  
Draco lo fissò, un nodo sullo stomaco. Era così familiare, sembrava quasi strano vedere Potter Evocarlo, come gli era sembrato strano evocarlo lui stesso il giorno prima.  
  
“Funziona davvero,” Potter sorrise raggiante, fissando sopra la testa del compagno. Draco alzò lo sguardo sulla nuvola piccola e bianca, mentre Potter aggiungeva, “Quando riuscirai a evocarlo –“  
  
“L’ho già fatto,” disse Draco, fiocamente, esitando. Potter gli avrebbe chiesto di mostrarglielo e lui non aveva idea di come avrebbe reagito una volta evocato il cervo. “Ci sono riuscito ieri dopo che tu e Weasley siete usciti.”  
  
“Oh.” Potter sbatté le palpebre sorpreso. “Fantastico.” Fissò Draco in attesa. “Posso vederlo? E’ un pavone?” gli chiese quando Draco non disse nulla.  
  
“Non farlo vedere a Ernie, se è così.”  
  
“Non è un pavone.”  
  
“Un altro tipo di uccello? Hai detto che aveva le piume.”  
  
“Era così. Ma…” _Merlino._ “Dovrei mostrartelo direttamente.”  
  
Potter annuì incoraggiante e attese. Inizialmente con pazienza, poi piuttosto impazientemente mentre Draco prese lentamente la bacchetta, tenendola fermamente in mano e girandola poi fra le dita.  
  
“Sono sicuro che funzionerà di nuovo,” lo incoraggiò Potter. “Dopo che riesce una volta, diventa più facile.”  
  
“Giusto,” rispose Draco, non del tutto sicuro di volere che l’incantesimo riuscisse di nuovo. Ciò nonostante, alzò la bacchetta, fissò il Patronus di Potter e urlò, “ _Expecto Patronum!_ ”  
  
Un secondo cervo saltò fuori, l’esatta copia del cervo davanti a loro. Erano così simili, perfino le enormi corna sembravano le stesse. I cervi si fissarono, come se fossero loro stessi sorpresi, chiedendosi se stessero guardando in uno specchio.  
  
“Um,” disse Potter.  
  
Lo sguardo di Draco si posò di scatto su di lui. Potter era in tutto e per tutto sotto shock. Sembrava incapace di parlare, se non per gli occasionali “um”.  
  
“Prima era un pavone,” disse Draco sulla difensiva. “Ma ieri, era… era così. Non l’ho fatto apposta. Non sapevo nemmeno che potessero cambiare. Pensavo fossero sempre uguali, come la forma di Animagus.”  
  
Potter sembrò riprendersi leggermente. “Possono cambiare,” rispose. “Quando… er…” lanciò verso Draco una veloce occhiata furtiva. “A volte,” concluse risoluto, come se avesse dato effettivamente una spiegazione. Draco non credeva di averne bisogno. Sapeva di cosa era un Patronus: una proiezione di speranza, felicità… e un’altra cosa troppo spaventosa da contemplare.  
  
Potter fissò il cervo per molto tempo prima di scansare lo sguardo per portarlo su Draco. “Suppongo che sarà divertente se dovessi mai evocarlo in pubblico.”  
  
Draco scrollò le spalle. “Hanno assistito tutti alla mia miseria; tanto vale che vedano il mio… cervo.” Tentò di capire cosa pensasse Potter, senza riuscirci. “A meno che per te non sia un problema?”  
  
“Oh mi conosci. Mi piace quando le cose diventano complicate.”  
  
“In teoria. Un minuto fa ti stavi lamentando per le complicazioni e momenti avventati.”  
  
Potter lo fissò intensamente. “Stavo solo… non importa più. Dimentica che mi sono lamentato prima. Era un momento, tutto qui. Credevo che tu… Che mai tu…” guardò nuovamente il cervo. Il suo sguardo era pieno di meraviglia.  
  
“Stai blaterando.” Draco ghignò.  
  
“Scusa,” Potter sorrise imbarazzato in risposta. “Mi hai reso senza parole. Ovviamente.” Si schiarì la gola. “Volevi dirmi qualcosa prima. Cos’era?”  
  
Draco scrollò modestamente le spalle. “Volevo mostrarti il mio cervo.”  
  
“E’ un _bellissimo_ cervo.”  
  
“Grazie.” Draco rise. Fissò le labbra sorridenti del moro. “Ho una domanda, però. Quella sera al cortile… perché mi hai baciato?”  
  
“Perché mi sentivo di farlo,” rispose Potter prontamente. Gli occhi verdi brillarono di divertimento. “Ti ho detto un mucchio di stupidaggini solo per convincerti a lasciarmelo fare.”  
  
“E dicono che i Serpeverde sono subdoli,” disse risentito Draco. “Sembravi preoccupato dopo. Ti sei sentito in colpa per esserti spudoratamente approfittato di me?”  
  
“No, solo non mi aspettavo che baciarti mi sarebbe piaciuto così tanto.”  
  
Draco si chiese se fosse possibile Evocare due Patronus contemporaneamente. In quel momento, si sentiva in grado di Evocarne centinaia. “Bhe, un po’ stupido da parte tua,” gli disse. “Io sono io. A chi non piacerebbe baciarmi?”  
  
Potter sorrise ma non discusse la sua logica. “Quindi,” disse e arcuò un sopracciglio. “Vuoi parlare un altro po’?”  
  
“No, ho finito,” Draco rispose velocemente, intrecciò le dita fra i capelli del moro e lo baciò. Potter lo attirò più vicino, circondandogli la vita con le braccia, portando una mano ad accarezzare lentamente la schiena del biondo fino alla nuca.  
  
Un improvviso bagliore davanti agli occhi di Draco lo costrinse ad allontanarsi. Rise.  
  
Potter lo guardò accigliato, ma fu subito distratto dalle sue labbra. Non riusciva a smettere di stuzzicare il labbro inferiore di Draco, mordicchiarlo e leccarlo. “Che c’è?” gli chiese fra i baci.  
  
“Niente.” Draco ansimò. “Non riesci a non essere speciale, vero? Una non è abbastanza per te, oh no, devi reclamarle _tutte._ ”  
  
Potter si tirò indietro, guardandolo confuso.  
  
Draco ghignò e alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo. Le nuvole si erano fatte da parte, lasciando uscire il sole.  
  
Potter seguì il suo sguardo e soffiò una risata. “Vuoi solo convincermi di poter controllare il tempo con il tuo eccezionale talento da baciatore.”  
  
“Eccezionale, dici?” Draco lo baciò di nuovo, assicurandosi di renderlo il più eccezionale possibile. Considerando la passionale risposta di Potter, doveva esserci riuscito.  
  
Draco abbassò la mano, posandola sulla coscia di Potter, accarezzandola verso l’alto, stringendo leggermente. Quando le nocche della mano sfiorarono l’inguine del moro, Potter si tirò indietro. Scostò la mano di Draco dalla propria coscia, avendo persino l’ _audacia_ di rimproverarlo con uno ‘tsk’.  
  
“Non ora,” disse in tono serio, sfuggendo velocemente dall’abbraccio del biondo. “Non prima di _cena_.”  
  
Draco lo fissò, riuscendo a malapena a credere che Potter si era appena scostato. Si era persino alzato e fatto un passo indietro.  
“Stai scherzando,” gli disse.  
  
“Temo di no.” Rispose Potter, scuotendo il capo, per poi spostare lo sguardo oltre la spalla del Serpeverde, sgranando gli occhi. “Per la barba di Merlino! I cervi si stanno baciando!”  
  
Draco si voltò di scatto, ma i cervi erano svaniti.  
  
“ _Quello_ era uno scherzo.” Lo informò Potter.  
  
“ _Potter_ ,”  
  
“Si?”  
  
Draco gemette. “Non puoi semplicemente tornare qui stare fermo?”  
  
“Potrei,” il moro gli lanciò uno sguardo divertito. “Ma ho bisogno di eccitazione nella mia vita, ricordi? Se c’è qualcosa che vuoi farmi, prima dovrai prendermi.”  
  
“Oh, quello posso farlo.” gli promise.  
  
“Buona fortuna.” Potter sorrise mentre la sua Firebolt li raggiungeva sferzando l’aria. La prese, alzò un sopracciglio verso Draco, montò la scopa e prese il via, correndo verso la Foresta Proibita.  
  
Draco lo fissò, sorridendo tanto da sentire dolore alle guance. Prese la propria scopa e scattò verso il cielo, con tutta l’intenzione di raggiungerlo.  
  
Volò talmente veloce da lasciare indietro la sua nuvola.  
  
Non lo seguì.  
  
\- The End - 

**Author's Note:**

> (*) La frase originale è "if I've dotted the i's and crossed the t's, then I may do whatever I please" (Se ho punteggiato le i e incrociato le T, allora potrò fare quel che voglio/più mi piace) e onestamente non avevo idea di come scriverlo a rima in modo anche da collegarlo con il dialogo segente. Spero di non aver ucciso la frase.
> 
> Non sono soddisfatta al 100%, devo essere onesta, ma so di poter migliorare con la pratica <3
> 
> E ok, è vero, ripeto un sacco i nomi (Draco, Potter, Draco, Potter) e finché si tratta di inglese può andare, ma in italiano... si, stona. Lo ammetto. Il problema è che a me non dà fastidio, forse perché sono troppo abituata a leggerle in questa maniera? Spero non vi infastidisca troppo.
> 
> JamieJay


End file.
